Blood ties
by ClairefromAyr
Summary: Smut and slash! A little Defan fun based on season 1 ep where Stefan has vervained and locked Damon up after the Founders Ball, to drain and mummify him as punishment for Caroline et al. M/M Vampcest, blood letting etc.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"I bet you're feeling pretty happy with yourself aren't you?" Damon's voice barely reached his ears from the dusty, dark cellar that Stefan had locked him in. Stefan had been hanging around the door for a few minutes, peeping in every now and again to check on him. The truth was, he felt guilty. He knew that Damon was out of control and had to be stopped before he hurt others but seeing him slowly decay like this was weakening his resolve. He had to be strong.

"Not particularly." He answered back as he stepped fully in front of the bars decorating the small window in the door. Damon turned his head towards him with difficulty and stared at him. Damon's skin had started to turn yellow now as it dried and there was a thick layer of sweat on his face as he tried to draw in each breath. Stefan couldn't imagine what the pain of that must be like. All of Damon's muscles were stiffening as the last of his blood evaporated within him and soon he wouldn't be able to move or speak. It must be terrifying.

"You caught the bad guy." Damon tried to smirk and instead a tear ran down his cheek at the effort. Stefan felt his stomach drop as he watched the tear glide down his yellow skin.

"It didn't have to be like this." Stefan whispered, closing his eyes in pain. The truth was that he had started to get used to having Damon around. There had always been a vain hope in his heart that one day they could reconcile and Damon could be the big brother he remembered from their human days. Human Damon had been his best friend, his favourite person on earth. He had worshipped him and then it had all been ruined. He sometimes wondered if Damon ever missed their human relationship like he did.

Damon coughed violently and fell from his seated position onto a heap on the floor. Dust swirled around him and coated his clothing and he coughed again groaning at the effort it took his rib cage to move for that action. Stefan felt torn. He almost wanted to go to him but he knew that he couldn't. Damon could be faking his distress and then try to overpower him. Damon rolled onto his back and Stefan saw another tear roll down his dust coated face.

"The show's over Stefan. Just go." Damon rasped as he rolled his head away from Stefan's view.

"I'm sorry brother." Stefan whispered and Damon grunted. He stepped back with the intention of heading back upstairs when he heard Damon call him again. He stepped back to the window.

"I can't take this Stefan. Let me out or kill me now. If I can't move I will go crazy." Damon implored to him, his eyes filled with tears. Stefan shook his head and Damon groaned, shedding the tears onto his pale cheeks.

"I'm not going to kill you Damon, you're my brother." Stefan said with a hint of fear in his voice. Damon couldn't really mean it could he?

"Please brother. Have some mercy." Damon whispered as he shivered and closed his eyes. Stefan held his breath as his chest ached. He couldn't kill him, but his pleas were so desperate and sincere. He didn't know what to do as he shakily stepped away from the window and sat down. He could hear Damon's breathing get shallower. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't breathe anymore. He didn't need to breathe but it was such a natural automatic movement that it would still make Stefan feel urgent when it stopped, because it would mean that Damon had no control over that part of his body anymore.

"Stefan, please." Damon begged in a whisper and Stefan put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as he fought his urge to go to him. He couldn't sit here all day and listen to this, he had to get out. He stood up and walked away up the stairs, hearing Damon sigh painfully as he realised he was leaving.

He sat in his room writing his thoughts out, trying to figure out what he should do. He had vowed to protect Elena and everyone else in this town and Damon had admitted he didn't care. Damon had brought this upon himself. Damon was to blame for untold horrors and yet, right now he was pleading for a kind death, some mercy. Why was it such a hard pill to swallow? How was it that despite everything that Damon had done lately, he still couldn't help feeling such anguish at being the one who had to do this to him, to dry him up till he was paralysed and afraid and store him away like a piece of furniture? Damon knew that Stefan would feel bad and conflicted. Stefan threw his journal at the wall and clasped his hands behind his head trying to breathe out his anxiety. He had to see this through.

A day went past and he finally got up the courage to check in on Damon again. Damon was lying with his eyes open, in the same position as he had been lying in when Stefan last seen him. He watched him closely, looking for signs of movement but his chest was no longer moving.

"Damon?" He called and Damon didn't budge. His skin was grey and sunken in at his cheek bones. He looked more like a real corpse now. Stefan carefully unbolted the door and entered, closing it behind him as he crept closer to the body. He knelt down and touched Damon's face gently. His eyes moved slightly as Stefan touched him and Stefan shivered. It was eerie, like something out of a horror movie. Damon was still in there, he just couldn't react externally. Stefan looked into his eyes and saw fear and pain so intense he had to look away.

"I'm sorry. You made me do this." He stroked Damon's face tenderly and noticed Damon's lip tremble as though he was trying to say something. Stefan's heart ached and he closed his eyes as he scooped Damon up, holding him against his chest. His body was so absent of fluids now that he weighed very little. He looked up at Stefan pleadingly and Stefan sighed, feeling himself well up under the scrutiny of those eyes.

"I can't kill you. I love you brother." Stefan's voice trembled as Damon stared on at him in judgement. It was strange how emotive his eyes were. He could speak so many words without using his mouth.

"Go to sleep. I promise I will come back for you once enough time has passed." Stefan whispered and placed a kiss on Damon's forehead. Damon's eyes closed and he sighed anxiously. He lifted Damon's head higher onto his shoulder as he cradled him for a moment, reaching out to open the cellar door as he heard Zack coming down the stairs. Zack peeked in the window.

"Is it done?" Zack asked nervously, eyeing Damon's lifeless form and Stefan nodded grimly.

"He won't be any more trouble now." Stefan assured and looked down at Damon's fragile face again. He leaned his head against Damon's in a last moment of grief, brushing his forehead against his temple when Damon suddenly opened his mouth and latched onto his neck like a crocodile. Zack shouted as Stefan's eyes popped open in surprise. Damon sucked fiercely at Stefan's bleeding neck and wouldn't budge even as Stefan tried to tear his jaw away. Damon couldn't move his arms and legs but he could clamp his jaw down like stone. The stiffness in his muscles actually helped him hold Stefan's throat to his hungry mouth as he gulped mouthful after mouthful of Stefan essence.

Stefan stumbled, falling to his knees as he tried to forcibly remove Damon's body from him. Zack made to unbolt the door but Stefan shouted at him to lock it again as he began to weaken. Damon's cheeks pulled in as much blood as possible and he found his voice again as he moaned at the pleasure of feeding after so long starving. Stefan gasped as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, dropping Damon beneath him. Damon brought his arms up finally able to move and held Stefan almost as though they were embracing. Zack frantically paced around outside, not knowing what to do.

"Damon, please don't kill him!" Zack shouted and Damon sighed as Stefan fell completely on top of him, unconscious. Damon pulled away and sighed in relief, laying himself back into the ground. Stefan's head lay against his chest now as he delighted in drawing in air with his lungs and expelling satisfied sounds at the blood flowing through his veins. Stefan had a funny taste. It must be all the animal blood. It wasn't as potent as human blood or that of other vampires but it would do for now. After a few minutes Damon looked up to see Zack gripping the bars and watching Stefan intently.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him yet." Damon chuckled, putting his hand around Stefan's waist territorially as Zack's expression became pained. He rolled over and lay Stefan onto his back.

"Of course I could kill him now I suppose. Show him the mercy he didn't show me." Damon pondered out loud, hoping for a reaction from Zack.

"Damon!" Zack tried to sound as though he was warning him but he had no cards to play here other than Damon's freedom and he knew that Damon would get revenge in either eventuality. Damon laughed at his distress and stalked up to the window. Zack drew back.

"I'm full of vervain." Zack reminded him and Damon snorted at him.

"Family only runs so far I see." Damon commented and Zack's face straightened.

"We aren't family Damon."

"Ah I see. You think of him as family though don't you?" Damon leaned into the bars confidently and smiled as Zack's heart rate shot up in fear.

"Got to admit I'm a little hurt by that Zacky-boy. In fact, it makes me a little jealous. Maybe I should give Stefan a piece of my mind while we are in here." Damon smiled wickedly, licking his lips slowly to show Zack the blood that still remained there on the surface of his teeth. Zack gulped.

"Let him go Damon. Please, he's your brother." Zack tried to reason and Damon's face grew angry.

"Exactly! He's my brother. My eternal ball and chain. If you don't let me out of here I am going to feed on him again and again until there's nothing left in him and he becomes the dried up corpse that you both made of me!" Damon spat angrily and Zack stepped back against the wall in fear.

"Let. Me. Out." Damon snarled, opening his eyes as wide as he could to appear as threatening as possible as Zack panicked.

"I can't. I promised him. He understands why you can't be allowed to torment this town anymore. If the both of you are in here then at least I will know there will be no vampires in Mystic Falls anymore. Everyone will be safe." Zack spoke in a hurried voice and quickly ran up the stairs, tearing at his hair in torment as he left. Damon shouted after him growling but he didn't return.

Damon slowly walked back and sat down next to Stefan in disbelief. Was Stefan really such a martyr that he had convinced Zack that if something happened to him in here, then he should leave them forever locked in this cellar? He shook his head and grunted frustrated as Stefan stirred next to him.

"Rise and shine brother." Damon drawled as he turned to look down at him. Stefan opened his eyes slowly and frowned as he realised how weak he was.

"I would save your energy if I were you. You'll only tire yourself out writhing about like that." Damon advised nonchalantly as Stefan fought to sit up. He reached out with one hand and pushed Stefan over, laughing at how pathetic he looked as he glared up at him.

"You know if you weren't full of Bambi you might actually have been able to stay conscious there, but then again if you had tasted like a vampire should I would have taken it all." Damon smiled in a predatory fashion as Stefan huffed.

"Sorry to disappoint your taste buds." Stefan mumbled.

"So baby bro, what now? Your precious Zack just conveyed his desire to keep us both safely locked away in here forever thanks to your self-righteous crap." Stefan closed his eyes and groaned.

"If you're going to kill me just get it over with Damon." Stefan said and Damon laughed, leaning over him.

"I'm not going to kill you Stefan. _I love you brother_." Damon imitated Stefan's words of love in a high pitched voice to mock him, turning their meaning into hurtful sarcasm. Stefan gulped and shook his head, hurting at Damon's cruelty. Damon chuckled for a minute and then became serious again.

"You were actually going to do it. You were going to lock me away in that crypt, knowing I was still alive." He leaned his face nearer to Stefan's menacingly. "You would have left me in the dark, paralysed, starving and aware of every passing minute of time."

"You left me no choice." Stefan retorted weakly and Damon bared his teeth.

"At least I know what to do with your body now." Damon hissed as he sank his teeth into Stefan's neck again. Stefan cried out and grabbed Damon's shoulders desperately trying to push him back. Damon took a gulp and relaxed as he felt bliss trickle into his stomach. Stefan sighed under him and let his arms fall away from his sides as they both shuddered in ecstasy. Blood sharing was always intimate but between vampires it could result in sexual stimulation too. Normally they could decide to switch that aspect of the sharing off if they were drinking to incapacitate or kill the other but right now all Damon could do was feel as pleasure rippled through him. Stefan moaned and tilted up into him as he drank another gulp. Stefan was clearly too weak to fight off the pleasure too. Damon pulled back, surprised by his complacency and lack of interest in turning off the sensation. Stefan's eyes were half closed and his skin ghostly white as he panted. Damon wanted to leave him this way, drain him and let him dry out but the pleasure he had received from drinking from him was so enjoyable that it gave him another idea.

He knew Zack wouldn't give them any give them any blood so he would have to create a new blood bag. A human sized one that he could drink from when he wanted. Vampire regenerative qualities were such that as long as he gave Stefan some of his own blood, Stefan's would replenish enough for him to be able to feed from him regularly. Damon smiled to himself as Stefan's mouth fell open. He leaned back into Stefan's neck and licked the wound that was fiercely trying to heal as he wondered how much more blood loss Stefan could take.

"I'm hungry Stefan. So hungry and it's your fault." Damon whispered against Stefan's cheek.

"Damon, don't…" Stefan mumbled weakly and Damon smiled to himself, sinking his teeth in again as Stefan's body arched. He found himself holding Stefan's body as he drank a few more gulps until Stefan was completely out again. He dropped him to the floor and licked his lips. He could get used to this taste.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Stefan groaned as he tried to open his eyes, feeling the stone floor beneath him. He felt completely exhausted and hungry.

"Morning blood bag." Damon's voice came to him from across the room. Stefan tried to speak but found that his mouth felt as though it was glued. He could tell how much Damon had drained him by that sensation. He slowly concentrated on opening his lips and managed after a second or two. Damon appeared looking down at him smugly.

"I'm hungry Stefan." Damon grumbled and Stefan blinked up at him. He didn't have any more blood to offer him, he could barely move as it was. Damon was paying him back for starving him. He was going to end up in the same state that Damon had been in and that fear must have reflected in his eyes as Damon smiled knowingly. Stefan opened his mouth to try to speak again but all that escaped was a puff of air. Damon shook his head.

"Pathetic. At least I held in for a few days once you had drained me. Look at you, you're so weak." Damon clicked his tongue and bent down to him.

"Here's the think Stef. I'm hungry and with the absence of any human blood I'm going to need yours, so…" Damon bit into his wrist, spilling blood down his arm as he held it up to show Stefan his intention. Stefan's eyes widened realising what Damon had planned. He couldn't let his body be used for this purpose. If Damon used him in this fashion they would be no chance of escaping his hold over him. Damon was too strong. Vampire blood exchange was intimate and although their blood had regenerative qualities, human blood had the life force that made them strong. Surviving on vampire blood alone would make them both weaker.

"Why?" Stefan managed to croak as he gazed up at Damon desperately. Damon must understand how much weaker they would both be. Damon's face tensed in contemplation before he answered.

"What you're feeling right now is day one of being drained Stefan. Imagine what that's like after nearly a week. I will not be reduced to that again. I'd rather be weak as a human than lie here like you if we both starve." Damon gritted his teeth as he spoke. Stefan closed his eyes, feeling the burning sensation in his body as his blood became to evaporate. It was painful but the helplessness was the worst and he had left Damon to suffer this for almost a week in here alone. Maybe Damon was right. If they fed off of each other then at least they would slowly dry out and become paralysed. He nodded his head and opened his eyes again as Damon bit into his wrist again, re-opening the wound and placed it over Stefan's mouth. The blood tasted so strange to him. He hadn't fed from another vampire before but he had heard how erotic and wonderful it was from others he had encountered. He also knew that he could choose whether to feel the sexual stimulation or not but right now as he felt his body shivering with pleasure, he didn't care to turn it off. The pleasure seemed to trickle into his limbs, chasing away the burn of the thirst and he sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled Damon closer. Damon wriggled a little and Stefan opened his eyes in time to catch Damon's mouth fall open in wonder. Clearly Damon didn't want to chase the pleasure away either as his pupils were huge.

All too soon, Damon snatched his wrist away again and Stefan groaned, needing much more than he had taken. Damon licked his own wrist and Stefan felt himself entranced by that motion, by the sight of Damon's tongue sweeping over his marble coloured skin. He had to shake himself out of it.

"Please Damon, I need some more." Stefan said, happy that his body felt a little stronger now and capable of sitting up on his elbows. Damon stood up abruptly and distanced himself.

"No can do brother. I need to be on alert in case little Zachariah comes back down here and I have an opportunity. Sleep. I'm going to need a meal soon." Stefan felt dread at Damon's comments. He had made Zack promise that if something happened to him, he would protect the town first and forget about him. He had lived long enough. He was relieved that Zack had made the decision to leave them both locked in here, but he hadn't ever considered that Damon would keep him alive for his own purposes. Normally Damon didn't plan out behaviours, he just reacted. Evidently Damon had realised that Stefan would try to thwart his blood bag plans and force a potentially lethal confrontation to prevent this and so he was keeping Stefan too weak to launch an assault.

"Just a little more brother." Stefan repeated his request and tried to appear weaker than he was so that Damon would reconsider. He limply fell back onto the floor and began to breathe heavily. Damon turned back to watch him, calculating whether Stefan was being truthful or not. He walked back to him, staring down with intensity.

"You're a terrible liar Stefan, you always have been. Don't try and bargain with me."

"I'm not lying." Stefan said calmly and Damon smirked.

"So you want a little more of me inside you, is that it? Oooow, what would Elena think of that?" Damon jested and Stefan could stop his glare. Time to turn off the pleasure switch, as much as a comfort as it was it was disgusting to experience it with his brother of all people. Stefan grimaced as Damon chuckled.

"How do I taste? I bet I taste delicious." Damon continued as Stefan felt his cheeks flush. Damon nodded and smiled when he saw Stefan's embarrassment.

"Enough blood in you to blush ay? Good enough for me." He walked to the other side of the room and sat down on top of some sand bags, clasping his hands and humming to himself as Stefan kicked himself for falling into his trap. He hadn't been completely lying, he did still feel very weak but he knew he had enough blood in him to regenerate some more of his own blood supply. Damn his functioning organs! He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of drowsiness overcome him. He had no idea what sharing like this would do to their blood. They were already brothers genetically and technically created by the same blood from Katherine so their blood would be similar already. What kind of blood would his body end up producing without a human influence? The floor beneath him seemed to tilt and he gasped trying to hold onto the stone below him. Damon moved at the other side of the room but didn't approach him. He tried to call out for him but he felt too nauseous to do so, instead breathing the feeling away and trying to sleep it off.

He didn't know how long he had slept, but he felt his body more alert as he opened his eyes. He sat up completely this time and sighed in relief at the lack of dizziness or burning. He felt almost normal. He looked over at the sand bags but Damon wasn't there.

"Damon?" He asked, turning to look behind him when Damon's teeth sank into his neck. He cried out and struggled against him as Damon held him firmly from behind, gulping and moaning.

"Wait!" Stefan called out, but he could feel his strength waning as he did so. He was finally feeling ok and now Damon was stealing it all again. "No!" He almost sobbed as he felt his body lean in towards Damon's caress as though he was volunteering. Damon pulled back as Stefan gasped at a spark of an orgasm igniting in his loins. What the hell was that?! Damon dropped him in shock and stood back. Stefan rolled onto his side and panted, feeling himself hard inside his jeans. That must have been what everyone had told him about, the beginnings of the sexual stimulation brought on by blood sharing. Damon looked confused and revolted at the same time.

"You knew this would happen." Stefan panted as Damon growled. He could see clearly how much hunger was still driving Damon's decisions, but Damon was obviously having problems turning off the sensation switch. Damon growled and beat his fist against a wall in frustration. He wanted to drink more but he didn't want to share this sensation with his brother. The idea was abhorrent to him. He didn't mind it if Stefan got off on it, but he wanted no part in it. Why couldn't he ignore it like he did with his emotions when he put his mind to it? He licked his lips and looked at Stefan again.

"You can't turn the switch can you?" Stefan surmised and Damon growled in anger. Stefan blew out a breath, thanking the universe for a reprieve. If Damon couldn't shut it out he wouldn't be able to feed from him like he wanted to without having to give in to lust. Thank god they were brothers, because Stefan doubted whether the fact that he was male would have stopped Damon under normal circumstances. Damon had been around and Stefan wouldn't have been surprised if he had learned that Damon had tried _every_ kind of sexual encounter.

"Damn you!" Damon spat and lunged for him again just as Stefan was relaxing. He pulled Stefan into his arms and bit into his neck again as Stefan choked in pain and surprise. Damon gulped quickly, squeezing Stefan as though he were a juice box, trying to get as much out of him as possible before the pleasure drifted in. Stefan felt his loins heat up and make his member grow hard as he gave into it, tilting his head back compliantly as he moaned. If he could make this more uncomfortable for Damon, then there was all the more reason for Damon not to feed so much. He gasped into Damon's ear as he felt a spark and he moaned in his most breathless sensual way as Damon tensed. He felt a wave of orgasm roll through him and he cried out. Damon growled, obviously he was feeling sensations too but he was still fighting it. Stefan would be unconscious soon unless he did something.

"Damon…" He whispered as though he was in bed with a lover just at the peak of arousal and it did the trick. Damon released his neck and tossed him to the other side of the room in disgust. Stefan lifted his head to look up at him and was pleased to see just how rattled his brother had become. He was shaking and brushing himself down as though he felt soiled by Stefan's apparent enjoyment of his drinking. Damon actually felt violated. He wanted to feed, not to inadvertently have sex with his own brother. He shivered and tried to shake the feeling off.

"Damon, you have to feed me." Stefan reminded him slyly, knowing that Damon would have to go through this all again to give him some of his blood. He was sure that suddenly Damon's plan didn't seem like such a good one to him now. It was certainly much more intense to be fed from than fed to. Stefan made note of that quickly. He could use this to his advantage. While he was feeding, he would have to be as enticing as possible while Damon's body was affected – that way Damon's resolve would crumble and he would realise that this blood bag plan was ill fated.

Damon huffed, trying not to look at him. Stefan suppressed an inward smile and high five to himself.

"Damon please, I'm so hungry." Stefan put on his best acting face and voice to seem as vulnerable and helpless as possible. Damon huffed again and Stefan could tell he was trying to pull himself together in preparation for the pleasure burst. Shame they were void of a cold shower in here. Stefan let his head drop back to the floor, to accentuate his apparent weakness and Damon finally looked him over solicitously, biting his lip.

"Turn the switch off Stefan." His voice was strained. Stefan writhing against him wasn't making this any easier and he had to get more blood into Stefan in order to get his next feed. Stefan made a small whimpering sound that Damon didn't trust one iota.

"I can't. I haven't got the strength." Stefan said meekly and Damon gritted his teeth. His brother was playing him and he knew it. He had no choice here though. He had days of starvation to recover from and his body was pushing him to feed constantly, compressing him from the inside till he felt like he wanted to just drink his own blood. He needed more quickly. He marched over to Stefan and grabbed him, forcing him flat on the floor as Stefan's limbs fell to the side.

"Don't piss me off Stefan. I'm too hungry for your crap!" Damon warned and Stefan zeroed in on his wrist. He bit into it begrudgingly. He didn't feel as though he had enough to justify giving some back but he could see from Stefan's pallor that he didn't have much more to give. It seemed that the amount of blood Stefan could regenerate wasn't as much as he had hoped. He would have to be patient and have small feeds rather than try to drink his full like usual. He groaned considering that as Stefan opened his mouth hungrily. He placed his wrist over his mouth ad Stefan's lips brushed against his skin, cushioning him as his cheeks sucked in Damon's essence. Immediately Damon felt his body succumb to pleasure and he grimaced, trying to fight it. It was so intense this time around and he didn't understand why. Maybe he was being so affected because Stefan had wound him up so much as he had been trying to feed and focus.

"Uhhhhh." A sound escaped from his lips and he bit his lip annoyed that he was succumbing. Stefan made satisfied slurping noises and began to gyrate as he brought his hands up to hold Damon's wrist in place. Stefan's hand squeezed and the sensation prompted another gasp of pleasure from Damon as he hung his head trying to ignore it.

"Enough Stefan." He almost drooled down himself as he felt a surge of orgasm take his breath away and make him hard. Stefan slid one hand down stroking Damon's elbow as he gulped more and Damon's skin felt like it was on fire. He moaned as he felt himself near to ejaculating and Stefan gasped too, tilting his pelvis up.

"Stop, Stefan!" Damon snapped as he panted and grabbed his wrist away before he lost control completely. He sat back on his haunches and tried to breathe away the pleasure tingling through him. All his body wanted right now was to let Stefan drink more and give in but he had to maintain the balance of power here. Stefan was panting too, cheeks glowing and erection noticeable through his jeans. He seemed full of adrenaline as he continued to gyrate with his eyes closed. Was Stefan still feeling it? Damon grunted unhappily. His brother should not be getting a hard on over him, it was sick and yet his own body was betraying him too. He pushed himself back along the floor and squeezed himself through his jeans uncomfortably. It was just the blood, that was all. It would go away. Stefan sighed loudly and finally stopped gyrating as he licked his lips again.

"Your blood tastes different." Stefan commented and Damon grimaced.

"So does yours." Stefan looked at him and Damon felt the impulse to avoid his eyes. This was all too intimate and too weird. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Still, it had to be better than starving down here. Perhaps he could shut his eyes and pretend that Stefan was some pretty, curvaceous blonde and just let his body do what it wanted to. The only problem might be that he might want more than that if he gave in. He had only blood shared a couple of times but it had always ended in sex. He certainly wasn't going to do that with Stefan!

"I want more." Stefan sighed.

"Tough." Damon spat annoyed and frustrated. "Sleep and make me more little blood machine." Damon commanded and Stefan grimaced.

"You sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked nervously, knowing full well how Damon was being affected.

"I'm hungry." Damon bared his teeth and let the veins in his eyes show to demonstrate and Stefan shrank into himself.

"Hungry for what though?" Stefan smirked knowingly and Damon growled, standing up and kicking him in the stomach. Stefan coughed and curled into himself.

"Sleep!" Damon shouted and Stefan closed his eyes obediently, letting the dizziness return and carry him away again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

This time when Stefan woke up he was prepared for Damon's attack and he managed to catapult himself out of the way as Damon snapped at him, hunger evident in his face. Damon seemed much more animal this time and Stefan frowned at his gait as he moved out of the way of a fist.

"Damon!" Stefan shouted and Damon seemed to calm a little. "You don't need to attack me every time." Damon calmed visibly and Stefan sat back down tired from the exertion of jumping out of the way. He looked up at Damon, examining him. Of course. Damon had been so badly drained that the little blood Stefan was giving him wasn't cutting it. Damon was still stronger than he was, but not his usual self in the slightest. Damon walked towards him and crouched down until they were face to face. Stefan stared into his eyes and could see the pain he was in due to hunger.

"You don't need to waste energy brother. I will feed you." Stefan said sincerely and Damon looked surprised by his offering. "But I need more from you too or I can't keep this up." Stefan added quickly. His body may feel a little better than before but he could actually feel his spleen through his back. His organs were aching from the battle to construct enough blood for them both. Damon nodded begrudgingly and leant into Stefan's neck. Stefan tilted his head to allow it and Damon actually sank his teeth in carefully for a change, rather than viciously. Stefan lay his head back into the wall as he heard Damon gulp. He could tell he was holding back as his fists were clenched tightly to his sides. Stefan reached for his fists and lifted them around himself to allow Damon to relax. It was strange to have Damon pressed against him, but what was the point of Damon wasting energy holding back when it meant it would just make him more ravenous and dangerous. At least this way, Stefan stood a chance at staying conscious. Damon moaned against his skin and Stefan caught his breath as he felt it begin. Damon's hands began to weave their way up Stefan's torso, almost caressing him and Stefan tried to push the reality out of his mind. He closed his eyes and surrendered to a wave of pleasure, his mouth falling open as he tilted his head back further. Damon moaned again and slowed his drinking, almost as though he was savouring the pleasure.

"Damon…" Stefan gasped as he felt his body thrum. Damon brought a hand down to Stefan's waist and actually held him to him. The touch felt like electricity and Stefan's body arched in towards him as though he were being pulled forward.

"Ahhhh!" Stefan moaned and Damon hummed against him. "Damon I need some." He squeaked, needing a reprieve from the sensation. It was much easier on his manhood to be the one drinking. Being fed on was so erotic it was difficult to keep control and not want to be consumed in every way. His erection throbbed and he could feel his body responding to Damon's touch. The impulse to let Damon have him, was growing more intense and he began to pant and try to remove Damon's hands. Damon pulled back, seeming drunk and bit into his wrist lazily as he tried to focus his eyes. He put his wrist to Stefan's mouth and Stefan grabbed it thankfully and drank him in. Damon tried to remain in his crouched position but was finding it continually difficult as he swayed. Stefan used this opportunity and pushed with all of his strength so that Damon was now lying on his back. Damon blinked up surprised and Stefan dropped his wrist, hungry for more than he could suck from a limb. He dived into Damon's neck as Damon yelled out in protest and bit into the fountain of blood there. Damon immediately arched and tried to get Stefan off of him, but Stefan brought his arms around him, trapping him as he gulped mouthful after mouthful. The taste was different again, sweeter, stronger and Stefan felt his head reel from it. It was like drinking the best alcohol in the world. Damon moaned underneath him in a higher pitch and continued to wriggle, bringing his shoulders up to try and push against Stefan's jaw. His leather jacket was covered in dust from the room and it made Stefan's nose twitch. He pulled up to sneeze and Damon tried to buck him off.

Stefan still wasn't happy he had gotten enough blood though and truth be told, the taste was so intoxicating he wanted more anyway so he tore at Damon's jacket and shirt and pulled them off his body to reveal all of Damon's neck. Damon gasped at the loss of his clothing and growled weakly but stopped the instant Stefan put his hand down on his naked chest. Damon's body began to burn and he tilted up his pelvis in want.

"Stop Stefan!" He cried desperately, frightened of just how much his body was on autopilot. He was scared of what might happen if they continued. Stefan ignored him and bit into his neck again as Damon panted in fear.

"Uhhh, Stefan stop!" He yelled again as he fought the urge to pull Stefan on top of him. Stefan pulled back just in time as Damon's hand slid towards his erection. Stefan pulled his groin back sharply, shocked at Damon's movement. They both fell on to their backs breathing.

"What's happening?" Stefan breathed erratically, avoiding Damon's eyes.

"I don't know." Damon answered honestly. Stefan reached down and felt his own erection. That had been a close call for both of them. He had actually started to believe that he wanted Damon inside of him, consuming him and evidently Damon was having a similar reaction. What was going on? This wasn't normal. They were brothers! They were straight, or at least he certainly was. Damon on the other hand…who knew?

"We have to stop this before anything happens." Stefan sounded and Damon huffed. He turned to look at him and took in Damon's aggravated expression.

"Hungry." Damon growled and Stefan sighed.

"This is getting too intense. It must be the fact that we have no human blood in us. We are too connected Damon. Our blood is mutating or something." Stefan reasoned and Damon actually laughed.

"Is that your way of giving me a dear John? What's wrong Stefan, scared because you want me?" Damon sneered at him but Stefan could see the nerves behind it. Damon was just as scared by these events but he was trying to show bravado. Stefan bit his lip in annoyance.

"Yes." He said sharply and Damon huffed in surprise. "This is fucked up Damon. I want you. Your blood is messing with my head!" Damon clenched his jaw and grumbled, looking away.

"If I feed on you again, I don't know if I will be able to stop myself."

"Drama queen!" Damon spat and Stefan growled angrily.

"Damon I tore some of your clothes off!" Stefan gestured to Damon's ruined jacket and shirt, tossed idly beside him and Stefan shivered realising how close he had been to removing Damon's jeans too. Damon gulped, reaching for his clothes and ran them through his hands contemplating just how real this was. He sighed defeated and hung his head.

"What are we going to do?" His voice was barely more than a whisper.

"We have to get Zack to bring us some blood." Stefan said plainly. It was there only way out of this. Problem was, how were they going to accomplish it?

"He won't. He intends to leave us down here till we can't move Stefan. Get real." Damon grumbled again.

"He will let me out if he thinks you're not a danger."

"And then what? I'll tell you what'll happen." Damon stood up menacingly, his fists balled as the veins in his eyes protruded. "You'll hop out of here like one of your little bunny friends and leave me starving in here again!" He spat the words and Stefan felt himself begin to recoil as he advanced towards him.

"I won't! I give you my word!" Stefan shouted back at him as Damon's fangs became visible.

"You won't what? Starve me or trap me in here?" Damon growled.

"I won't starve you." Stefan shot back at him reflexively and grimaced once he realised without a doubt that he would still keep Damon locked here. If he somehow managed to convince Zack to let him out, he had to make sure that Damon stayed here until he knew what to do. Damon growled aggressively and Stefan implored him to understand but he dove for him and bit his neck. Stefan growled back, trying to use the last of his strength to fight him off. Damon took a couple of gulps and then dropped him to the ground painfully. Stefan gasped as he landed on his knees, amazed at Damon's restraint.

"No way brother! This is what we are going to do – I am going to pretend that I am incapacitated and you are going to convince him. Once he has opened the door to let you out, I'll leave and get out of here. Have Mystic Falls, it's too small a town for me anyway!" Damon growled, eyeing Stefan's neck again as the veins returned to the surface. He was so hungry! Stefan sat up to face him dizzily and nodded. He had to keep Damon calm.

"Ok. Ok. We'll do it your way." Stefan breathed trying to ignore the nausea in his stomach. He looked up at Damon and remembered his semi-nakedness. His eyes lingered on Damon's smooth neck, where traces of the blood he had consumed still dotted his alabaster coating. His fangs filled his mouth as he stared.

"Now Stefan, we have to do this now." Damon swallowed, trying to control his hunger as Stefan's eyes swept over his body. Stefan stood up shakily and leaned on the wall for support.

"If this is going to work I need to feed." Stefan said grimly and Damon huffed indignantly. They had barely just detached in enough time to stop themselves committing an act of incest and now Stefan wanted to chance it again?

"Do you think you can control yourself?" Stefan asked pointedly and Damon growled at the accusation. Trouble was that he wasn't really sure. Stefan seemed to be succumbing more so than he was but he wasn't far behind.

"Zack has to think that I have overpowered you Damon."

"As if that would ever happen!" Damon spat and Stefan drew him a look of command and he knew he was resigned. Damon nodded stiffly and Stefan made his way over weakly, touching the wall for support as he approached.

"It might be better if we stand." Stefan suggested, considering how much easier it was to be aroused when they were nearly on top of each other on the floor. Damon grunted in agreement and tilted his neck. Stefan kept his hands to his sides strictly as he leaned his head into Damon neck. Damon was actually trembling slightly as he bit into his flesh.

"Not too much." Damon commented as Stefan swept his tongue around, not wanting to waste any blood at all and Damon groaned as though the action was painful. Stefan drew in some mouthfuls and Damon moved backwards, staggering so Stefan brought his arms up away from his sides and pushed him against the wall. He could hear Damon's panting as soon as he made contact with the wall and Stefan sighed, actually pleased that he wasn't the only weak one here. He began to enjoy every moan and gasp that started to tumble from Damon as he pressed Damon's legs open with his knee. Damon brought his shaking hands up and pulled Stefan's hips nearer to his as he tilted his head back further.

"Stop." Damon moaned as he bucked his hips into Stefan involuntarily but the blood was too good. Damon pulled his hip in again and their erections rubbed together, jolting electricity through Stefan's body.

"Stefan.." Damon whined trying to warn him but Stefan couldn't help himself, he had never been good at stopping when he was feeding and Damon gyrating his groin up against him felt unbelievable. He was starting not to care that this was his brother after all as he hummed in pleasure.

"Brother…" Damon gasped as one of his hands clutched Stefan's shirt and Stefan realised he had to stop. He pulled back as Damon sagged against the wall with eyes black and huge as a china doll. He looked at Stefan sleepily but with such longing and lust that Stefan felt his body alight with fire. Damon was still holding Stefan's hips to his own so their faces were close as Stefan gazed at him. Damon's eyes moved to his lips and Stefan felt his body vibrate. How could Damon be so sexy even when he wasn't doing anything? A voice in Stefan's head screamed at him to move away but his body was urging him forward into Damon's lips. He held his breath as he leant in and Damon's inhaled sharply. He was so near, just a breath away as he felt Damon's hand clench into his shirt in response. His lips brushed Damon's gently and he closed his eyes, ready to lean in and devour his mouth when he heard a door open upstairs. He pulled back quickly, realising what he had almost done and detached himself from Damon's body completely, backing away in horror as Damon watched him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled and then Damon seemed to snap back to attention as they heard Zack's footsteps approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Damon slowly lay down against the wall and closed his eyes as Stefan prepared himself for Zack's entrance. He wondered how dishevelled he must look right now considering what they had both been up to in here for days. Zack entered the hallway outside and Stefan called to him.

"Stefan?" Zack's voice was unsure as he warily stepped up to the window. He gasped when he saw Stefan. Stefan must look bad after all.

"It's ok, it's me." Stefan said and Zack looked behind him to see Damon's body crumpled on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked worriedly and Stefan nodded albeit grimly.

"Yeah, he's out of it."

"You said that last time." Zack pointed out and Stefan sighed.

"Sorry, I thought I had left him long enough but clearly he was fooling me." Stefan nodded again, casting a look back at Damon.

"Are you sure he's really manageable now?" Zack asked again, unconvinced and Stefan nodded again turning back to him.

"Yeah, I broke his neck. He won't wake up for a while. Once I've fed I'll come back in and chain him up. That way there's no way he can latch onto me like that again and I can move him to the crypt." Zack gave him a questioning look as he spoke and Stefan frowned.

"What?" He enquired as he saw Zack's face become tight and anxious.

"Stefan, I…I can't let you out you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"You two are the only vampires in town. There aren't supposed to be any. With you both in here, I'll know I've done my duty to the council." Fear began to rise in Stefan as he listened to Zack explain himself.

"Wait Zack, that's all I want too. I want to protect everyone just as much as you do. I'm on your side!"

"I know you are and I'm sorry, but you're still one of them Stefan."

"Zack for god sake you know me! You know I'll do everything in my power to help you, the council. What if other vampires come to town? They have before. You'll need me if that happens!" Stefan was becoming more desperate as he saw Zack's face start to harden. "Zack…please. We're family." Stefan pleaded softly, trying to resurrect the bond that he and Zack shared. Zack hung his head and sighed, looking back up at him torn.

"So is he." Zack motioned to Damon. Stefan turned back to see Damon still hadn't moved. That was strange. Damon must be able to hear how this conversation was going, yet he'd made no move to try and force the situation. He quickly turned around again to beseech Zack.

"I need blood Zack, please. Let me out so we can get everything back to normal."

"There is no normal when you are related to vampires Uncle Stefan. You shouldn't be alive anymore. I'm sorry but you know it's better for everyone else this way, better for your girlfriend." Stefan began to hyperventilate as Zack moved away from the window.

"Zack please, if I don't get blood soon I'll starve. I'll stay down here if that's what you want but please…" Stefan grabbed the bars and implored and Zack stopped to listen.

"I'm sorry." Zack whispered and then left the way he'd come, ascending the stairwell amidst Stefan's cries. Stefan's heart thumped painfully as he panicked. Zack was going to leave them here to decay. There was no way out. What the hell were they going to do now? Stefan looked over at Damon who still hadn't moved.

"Damon?" He called but there was no sign of life. He rushed over to him and rolled him onto his back, noting his pallor and unresponsiveness. He didn't think he'd taken enough to do this to him. He called his name a few more times and touched his face but Damon lay lifeless save from the rise and fall of his chest. Stefan sat down next to him thinking. Damon was out of it. If he fed him some blood they would begin this roundabout of desire and restraint again – going around in circles forever. He thought back to the moment where he almost kissed him. He had actually ghosted over Damon's lips as he meant to lean in. Thank god Zack's arrival had stopped him. This was out of control. When Damon awoke, he would be weak as a kitten and Stefan would have the upper hand again. How should he proceed though? He couldn't allow this blood sharing to continue – it was too intense and was making them both crazy. He really didn't want to starve either but it seemed like the better choice than being driven so mad with lust from the blood that he would have sex with his own brother. That idea was repugnant.

Stefan sat back against Damon's side as he pondered on their next move. Maybe it really was better that they should decay down here. They had started this journey together, it was apt that it would end this way too. He looked down at Damon and stroked his forehead.

"Well brother, looks like we are going to be together forever after all." He sighed and lay down next to him, falling asleep.

When Stefan woke up he was hungry. His stomach growled at him, clenching his insides as though there was a beast inside of him trying to break out. He held his stomach and sighed. Damon was still laying next to him out for the count. Stefan must have really taken a lot out of him. He lay looking Damon over when his eyes were drawn to the flicker of a pulse underneath Damon's skin. Damon's heart was struggling with blood loss and was trying to beat harder to circulate the precious fluid. His skin was so thin now that Stefan could see every beat sending blood pulsing up Damon's body. He couldn't tear his eyes away in fascination as he traced the artery down his skin, into his chest. Stefan's stomach rumbled noisily and he frowned.

Damon was already unconscious; maybe taking just a little wouldn't make that much of a difference. If he remained unconscious throughout it would also mean that he wouldn't become so aroused while Stefan drank either. Maybe it was a mercy in disguise to be able to take some blood without putting him through that. The more Stefan's mind twirled around these thoughts the more his hunger grew. He'd just take a little, just to get by.

He leant into Damon's neck and sniffed his skin. He could smell the blood underneath and his fangs filled his mouth. He pulled back nervously, checking Damon's face for life. What if he drank too much? Damon would definitely need some of his blood then and they'd be back to square one. Maybe drinking from his neck wasn't such a good idea. It'd be easy to get lost in the blood then. He should drink from elsewhere. He pulled back, sitting up and examining him. With Damon's shirt now discarded Stefan could trace all of the other possibilities for feeding. The femoral artery at the top of the thigh was always forthcoming but there was no way he was going to go down there.

Damon had a lot of muscle in his torso – muscle well supplied with blood. He decided to try drinking a little from his pectoral muscle on his chest. He bit into the flesh, surprised at how easily his teeth slid in and pulled a mouthful into his throat. The taste hit his tongue instantly and he gasped surprised at its flavour. It kept changing! It seemed like every time he drank from Damon he tasted more and more edible. What was happening to their blood? Whatever it was, was glorious for his taste buds anyway and he sucked harder to get another mouthful, almost feeling as though he could weep from the relief it rolled out through his stomach. He pulled his teeth out, licking the remaining blood across Damon's skin. He sat up licking his lips and fingers free from the blood, savouring every drop he had spilled. His body vibrated again and he took a deep breath. Blood like this, he could get used to. If only it wasn't coming out of Damon. He wondered what Elena would taste like. He thought of her body, so warm and soft. Biting into her breasts would be wondrous. He closed his eyes imagining it and felt his loins stir. He wondered what sex with her would be like. They hadn't gotten around to that topic yet, with everything that had been happening thanks to Damon's interference.

He looked down at Damon again and huffed. _Damn Damon always ruining everything. Now I am stuck in my own cellar, having to share my blood with you so we can stay alive long enough to probably kill our only human relative!_ Stefan groaned at the irony. Damon's lips parted and caught his attention.

"Damon?" Stefan called out to him softly but he didn't stir any further. Stefan watched his lips, thinking that Damon was bound to say something any second now but he didn't. His lips quivered slightly and Stefan ran his fingers across them, waiting for Damon to respond. Damon had always had full lips. He had envied how the girls in Mystic Falls had blushed at the thought of a kiss from him. When they had been human Damon's colouring had always been so unblemished – smooth skin free from freckles or lines, rosy cheeks and full pink lips that shone of good health and vitality. Stefan had always been jealous. He had always hoped that as he aged he might become more like Damon. Damon had started out as a bit of an ugly duckling and as he grew into a man of his 22nd year, he filled out and his features became more rounded and handsome. All the girls whom had paid him no heed suddenly began to notice him. It was probably why he had spent so much time indulging in the attention. Stefan had looked quite peculiar and awkward in his teens too, but he had always held out hope that he would also blossom and then he died. Now he was always going to be a 17 year old on the verge of becoming a man forever and it sucked big style. He came back out of his thoughts when his stomach rumbled again and he realised he had been stroking Damon's lips as he reminisced. He pulled his fingers away. Maybe he could have just a little more. Damon seemed to be ok. It couldn't hurt could it?

He leant down and bit into Damon's abdomen now, where he could see a lot of muscle underneath the skin. There was sure to be a good blood source here. This time Damon flinched as his teeth broke through. Stefan began to stroke up Damon's sides to pacify him as he drank. God he tasted so good, just a little more…

"Uhh." Damon sounded, barely above a whisper and Stefan hurriedly took another gulp, hoping that Damon wouldn't rouse too much. Damon shivered as he took another gulpful, Stefan promising himself that this one was the last one.

"Mmmm." Damon sounded and flinched under Stefan's mouth. Damon didn't sound hurt though so maybe one more bite. Stefan lifted his head and looked up at Damon's face. He was still out of it so Stefan decided to have a couple more gulpfuls before he would stop and leave him be. He would have enough to keep him going for a while. Perhaps if he kept Damon unconscious and just drank little amounts like this Zack would change his mind and come down and check. If he could see that Stefan was calm and collected and that Damon wasn't a threat like this, he may change his mind and let him out. Damon's torso was pale and dry looking under the skin. He would have to move his feeding. He looked to Damon's legs and bit his lip. He would have to remove Damon's jeans in order not to waste blood soaking into the denim. He quickly unbuttoned the jeans, trying not to think about whether Damon was commando underneath and pulled the jeans from his body, laying them aside. _Typical Damon!_ No underwear. Well, at least it was nothing he hadn't seen before.

The artery at the top of Damon's thigh was so enticing but he couldn't go there, it was way too near to Damon's manhood and that was gross. He flipped Damon over onto his front and bit into the hamstrings at the back of his thigh instead. They were big bulging muscles and he knew they would contain a fair amount of blood. Blood oozed into his mouth with ease and he sighed blissfully, not ashamed in the slightest that he had stripped his brother naked and fed on his body. Damon would have done it to him eventually so why should he bother worrying about it? He drank in gulpful after gulpful until he heard Damon moan, almost in pain. He pulled back, feeling woozy and disorientated as Damon moaned again. It was definitely pain. He rolled him back over and saw a frown on Damon's face.

"Damon?" He asked concerned as he cupped Damon's jaw. Was he in pain because of the feeding? He hoped not, feeling guilty at having drank without permission. Damon's lips parted again as if he was trying to speak so Stefan leaned closer to hear, when he noticed Damon's fangs were showing. Damon made a strange movement with his lips and suddenly Stefan realised what was happening. Damon's body had gone into survival mode and he was simulating a feeding motion with his mouth, as though his body was desperately trying to reach out to a food source. Stefan sighed as he listened to another sound of pain escape Damon's mouth. He must be on fire. Stefan looked down at his body and noticed the bite marks – all of them, exactly as he'd left them. They weren't healing. Shit. He bit into his wrist and placed it over Damon's wanting mouth and Damon's teeth sank in immediately. Stefan pulled his wrist back, in fear of losing his upper hand but Damon seemed to be in pain, unable to grab onto Stefan's hand. Guilt filled him and he lay his wrist back, scooping his arm around Damon's back to cradle him to it. Damon's head flopped around helplessly but his mouth was still in operation so Stefan sat back on his feet and tried to relax. The sucking became more urgent and Stefan felt the wave. He breathed through it as Damon's head finally began to support itself. He removed his wrist to check how much strength Damon had. He wanted him weak and to remain that way.

"More…" Damon's whispered, his eyes flickering as he tried to open them. Stefan gave him a little more, holding his wrist above Damon's mouth so that it dripped in rather than letting Damon suck. Damon frowned as he opened his mouth.

"Please, more…" Damon begged, giving out a small grumpy sob that made Stefan frown. He gave in and gave him his wrist again and Damon moaned in peace as he drank heartily. After a few more minutes, Stefan noticed Damon's arms trying to rise and hold his arm so he pulled away and moved out of arms reach. Damon groaned and turned to him, his eyes wide and full of longing.

"So hungry."

"I know brother. Just try to relax."

"Please Stefan just a little more!" He begged and Stefan had to look away from his eyes. Those hypnotic eyes. "Please…" Damon choked and Stefan shook his head.

"No. Just enough to keep us alive, that's all." Stefan said firmly and Damon's eyes became blank and unfocussed. He looked defeated and Stefan sighed, moving back over to comfort him.

"We need to be smart about this. Zack isn't going to help us so we have to survive brother. We have to ration our blood until we can get help." He explained, placing his hand over Damon's chest, realising that the bite marks were still present. He lifted his hand concerned and noticed that they were all still present. Maybe Damon hadn't gotten enough. Damon followed his gaze and looked down at himself in surprise.

"You fed on me?" Damon whispered and Stefan gulped.

"I had too."

"You took my clothes off?" Damon rolled his eyes as he tried to focus them, he looked worse for wear.

"I didn't want to spill anything." Stefan objectified and Damon groaned.

"It hurts." Stefan frowned at this development, realising how far he had sunk his fangs into Damon's tissue. It probably would hurt. Damon closed his eyes, groaning as Stefan stroked over the bites on his chest. They were bleeding a little and before Stefan could reason with himself he flicked his tongue over them. Damon sighed at the contact despite the pain and Stefan sucked a little more out. The taste was stronger again.

"God Damon you taste amazing." Stefan mumbled through sucks at the wound and Damon arched into him moaning.

"I just want a little more, just a little more…" Stefan bit down again and Damon cried out, panting. He gulped greedily this time and Damon cried for him to stop. He knew the cries were in fear this time, not lust as he gathered Damon into his arms and drank feverishly. Damon hung his head, it rolling around Stefan's shoulder as Stefan mouthed up into Damon's neck. _To hell with it, I want it all!_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Damon's body seemed to become heavier in his arms so he pulled him up into his lap like a doll as he drank. Damon's head lay backwards as he tried to keep his eyes open. Stefan would stop, he had to stop! Damon's body was reeling with sensation, both good and bad and all he could do was hang his mouth open and let it wash over him. Stefan pulled away from his neck and licked the wounds on his chest again, brushing over one of his nipples as he swept his tongue and Damon gasped. His body felt as though it was opening, desperate to let Stefan fill him and complete this moment of intimacy. He choked as he felt a huge orgasmic wave shake him. He gasped for air rapidly and Stefan lifted his head to look at him. He couldn't hold his moans back as he felt a huge climax shoot through him. It was so different from climaxing during sex, this was so much stronger and it had his eyes rolling back into his head as Stefan watched in awe, blood dripping from his mouth back onto Damon's face.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked cautiously, as Damon tried to recover, but he had no strength in his body at all to even answer back. Stefan held him closely as Damon panted, unable to lift his head. Stefan ran his hand down Damon's side to comfort him, unsure of whether he was in pain. Damon shivered. Stefan had forgotten he was completely naked. He lifted Damon's head into the crook of his elbow so that he could look at him properly.

"I'm sorry, Damon you taste unbelievable. I couldn't help it." Stefan stroked the blood from Damon's face onto his thumb.

"Try it." He encouraged and Damon frowned at him as he stuck his thumb into Damon's mouth. As soon as Damon's tongue hit the blood he felt a shudder. The blood did taste amazing. He couldn't figure out why as he sucked it all from Stefan's skin. He had tasted his own blood before but it was normally nothing like this. Stefan pulled his finger out and to Damon's shock, ran his tongue over Damon's cheek to capture the rest of the traces he had spilled there. Damon tried to reason with Stefan, remind him that this was creepy and sexual but he couldn't utter a word as he saw Stefan's veins protrude again.

"You're… going to drain me Stefan." He gasped with the last of his strength as Stefan began to lean into his neck again. Stefan paused, considering his advice and grunted unhappily.

"Let me drink from you." Damon said, hoping that Stefan would realise that this was not a request but an urgent necessity as Damon's eyelids dropped. Much to his surprise Stefan seemed eager as he brought his neck down to Damon's mouth and tilted to the side. Damon opened his mouth as Stefan held him closer to his chest, supporting his body as Damon's teeth pierced the skin. He couldn't hold his head up so the blood spilled into his mouth as he tried to attach himself to the skin with his lips. He couldn't quite do it so some of Stefan's blood spilled down his chin and onto his own neck as he desperately tried to drink it all down. Stefan's blood tasted like sweet oranges and at first he wasn't sure what to make of it. As he grew a little stronger he leant upwards and managed to bring his hands up around Stefan's shoulders to get better suction at the wound. Stefan began to shake against him and he could hear sounds of pleasure emanating from him. Damon was curious to see if Stefan would experience the climax he had, so he stopped to swallow as he turned his mouth towards Stefan's ear.

"Do you want to feel it?" He whispered. Stefan moaned at the sensuous way Damon's breath tickled across his ear and he nodded, pulling back to look at him. They were now in a sitting position, with Damon still in his lap. They looked at each other, both insanely turned on as they leant slowly into each other's necks and bit down. The instant they both drew in their first gulp, they felt a jolt of electricity that had them holding each other for support. Stefan drank quickly, pushing Damon to do the same in order not to feel weak. They both shook from pleasure as they began to feel intoxicated and high. Damon broke away to breathe for a moment and Stefan pulled back suddenly, resting their foreheads together. They tried to catch their breath as their noses connected. Stefan noticed the blood Damon had spilled over his chin and throat and he ran his tongue up the front of Damon's throat onto his face, collecting it all as Damon sighed. Stefan was so close to Damon's mouth as he pulled his tongue back in that he looked at his lips and imagined sucking the bottom one into his mouth. He looked back up to Damon's eyes. They both leant forward until Stefan could rest his nose at the side of Damon's affectionately as they breathed.

After a few minutes Damon leaned back to look at Stefan again, feeling a little calmer and under control as he remembered his nudity but Stefan held him around his back and pressed his mouth over Damon's. Damon was taken aback at the movement, but Stefan was kissing with such passion that he couldn't summon the energy to push him away. It's just the blood, that's all – Damon told himself, but he jumped when Stefan pushed his tongue inside his mouth and all he could do was submit. Stefan stroked the insides of his mouth and he could taste his own blood again. Damon's eyes flickered closed and he relaxed into the kiss as he enjoyed the taste. Stefan's kissing wasn't half bad. He could feel Stefan's hands start to roam over his body, stroking him and exploring his skin and he began to feel aroused. He caught Stefan's tongue and pierced it, making Stefan jump and he pulled some blood from it. Stefan tensed a little and tried to pull back so Damon pushed him flat onto the ground, climbing on top of him and ripping his shirt open desperately to bite into his chest as Stefan gasped. It was only fair play that he should get to have as much fun with Stefan's body as he had had with his. He clutched Stefan's sides as he drank from his chest and Stefan nudged him with his erection. He pulled back panting in a mirad of lust and confusion.

"We can't." He said, fear evident in his voice as he struggled with how much his body wanted it. Kissing was taking it far enough as it was! He couldn't believe he had even allowed that! Stefan looked up at him wanting.

"Just do it Damon. God I want you." He choked, trying to rein his desire in but his need was too overpowering. He had to have him. He nudged Damon's pelvis again, feeling his erection and Damon groaned, his face tightening as he fought with himself.

"This is your fault Stefan. I fucking hate you." He groaned as his body begged him to respond. He couldn't deny how much he wanted this, brother or not!

"Then fuck the hell out of me." Stefan growled and Damon reached down and unzipped Stefan's jeans. Stefan's member popped out eagerly and he groaned in lust as Stefan moaned in encouragement. Damon closed his eyes tightly, trying to shake the lust off. This was his brother!

"I can't!" He pulled back, trying to stand up and move away but Stefan was up beside him in a flash and pushed him into the wall.

"Just give in to it Damon. It'll feel so good." Stefan's eyes were clouded with lust.

"That's Ripper Stefan talking." Damon panted, trying to avoid Stefan's mouth as he brought it closer.

"I can't fight your blood anymore." Stefan whispered and bit into Damon's neck again. Damon tried to push him away this time and Stefan pulled back and lunged for his mouth. Damon was caught off guard and responded against his will as Stefan poured a mouthful of his own blood into him. He swallowed it and felt it burn all the way down. He sighed as Stefan pulled back, offering him his neck. Damon bit without hesitation and noticed how similar Stefan's blood was becoming now that he had taken so much from him earlier. He hummed as he drank a little more, enjoying the transition of the blood and Stefan removed his jeans and boxers as Damon continued to suckle from him, oblivious. It had been a long time since Stefan had had sex and although the idea had horrified earlier, he wanted Damon now. The blood whispered in his ear to have him right now and to let Damon inside of him too. They practically were inside of each other already as their blood was mixing to such a degree that it was starting to taste the same. It tasted like boiling rum now and both of them were becoming addicted. Stefan was achingly hard from the waves as Damon sucked a little more from him. Now was the time to encourage Damon to lie with him. He didn't think Damon could resist now. He pulled him backwards and down on top of him on the floor. Damon pulled away in surprise and looked down at him as Stefan opened his legs wide enough for Damon to sink between them and feel how much he wanted him.

Damon pupils were enormous as he took a hold of Stefan's legs and pushed them upwards until his knees were against his chest. Stefan huffed at the movement, not used to being in this position. Clearly Damon had done this before. He knew it! He kept his eyes trained on Damon's as he entered him slowly. The pressure was immense and at first Stefan struggled, choking and gasping as Damon smiled down at him drunkenly. Every muscle screamed out as Damon pushed further inside and Stefan whimpered, tightening up impulsively. Damon leaned in towards his thigh and bit into his artery. Stefan's mouth fell open as he drank, sending waves of pleasure and relaxation into him. He moaned as he felt his muscles relax and welcome the intrusion. Damon pulled back, licking his lips and practically drooling from the high as he pushed the rest of the way in. Stefan's body thrummed and he opened his legs wider to watch Damon's face as he leaned forward and gasped in heat. He thrust into him a couple of times and Stefan thought the room was tilting as he panted. Stefan closed his eyes and concentrated on every sensation as Damon moved inside of him. It was like being consumed utterly as Damon's length stroked his g-spot, moving in slowly, dominating his body and then retreating just enough for Stefan to scream in need to be filled again.

Damon moaned loudly and sped up, clutching at Stefan hips until he drew blood with his finger nails. Stefan cried out and Damon extended his wrist to him as he continued to thrust, squeezing Stefan's insides as he withdrew and pushed back in again. Stefan took Damon's wrist and bit into it, sending Damon pounding into him, but the position was difficult for them both and Damon pulled out.

Stefan was about to protest when Damon appeared behind him and pulled him into his chest. Stefan didn't know what he was doing until Damon tilted his hips and entered him from behind. Stefan shouted as Damon thrust in carelessly, while he bit into the back of Stefan's shoulder. It was almost too much as Damon took his body from the inside and out, pounding him and drinking messily.

"Damon…" Stefan gasped as he felt Damon hold him tighter around the stomach as he rammed into him. Stefan's whole body shook with the force but he couldn't utter a single protest as his body burst with pleasure. The blood waves were building in synchrony with Damon's thrusting and Stefan began to climax loudly and breathlessly as he gave his entire body over to him, leaning back and letting Damon do whatever he wanted with him. He shouted feeling like he had been electrocuted and Damon cried into his back in ecstasy. Stefan's eyes felt as though they would pop from his head as he pulled in gulps of air, riding the wave. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His body almost didn't know how to contain it and he sagged back into Damon's body like a wet rag. He could hear Damon struggling for breath behind him, almost as though he was suffocating.

"Damon?" Stefan panted, turning his head, but his body felt heavy. Damon's strange breathing continued and Stefan rolled himself over, letting Damon pull out from him and turned to face him. Damon looked like he was in pain. Stefan touched his cheek and whispered to him and Damon frowned.

"What did you make me do?" Damon groaned. Stefan held his face with his hand and tried to calm him.

"Nothing I didn't want." Stefan assured but Damon swatted his hand away from his face and sat up shakily. Stefan's body still throbbed with the sensation of Damon being inside of him and he couldn't fight how blissful he felt right now. Clearly Damon did not feel the same.

"No more of this." Damon said shakily and swatted Stefan's hand away again as he tried to reach up for him. "Get away from me Stefan." Stefan felt an ache shot through his chest at Damon's rejection and he sat up too. Damon shook his head and stood up, gathering his jeans and sliding them on clumsily, falling into the nearest wall as he struggled to stay on his feet. He clambered back over to the sand bags and lay down exhausted as Stefan stayed silent.

"This didn't happen." Damon grumbled and closed his eyes to rest. Stefan reached over for his clothes and pulled them on as he fought away tears forming in his eyes. He hadn't meant for this to happen, so why was Damon blaming him? The blood had taken over, he couldn't help it. Even Damon hadn't been able to fight the lust once he had drank enough. Stefan pushed himself back against a wall and sat with his head in his hands. Just a moment ago he had been the happiest he had felt since they were human. He had felt connected to him, part of him and now it had been ripped away. He couldn't stop the aching in his chest even as his mind began to clear a little of the influence of the blood. He knew this was a disaster. He knew that they had done something unspeakable. He knew he should feel disgusted…but all he felt was lost. He felt as though Damon had torn one of his arms off. The pain was so palpable, why didn't Damon feel it too? Was it all him? Had he been to blame for all of this after all? This was all so fucked up. Tears spilled down his face onto his jeans as his mind whirled and he bit his lips to stop himself from making a sobbing sound. Where did they go from here?


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

A whole day had passed and neither of them had spoken. Damon practically hadn't moved from his position on the sand bags and he seemed to be ignoring Stefan. Stefan had grown restless, taken to pacing the floor as he tried not to think about his hunger. He kept looking over at Damon, expecting him to at least show that he was feeling it too but Damon stared blankly at the wall, blinking occasionally to show that he was alive. How was he keeping his hunger so collected? He had practically attacked Stefan like an animal every day previous, he was so starving and now he didn't even look in Stefan's direction. Stefan stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips sighing in frustration.

"Damon, will you please just say something? I'm bored out of my mind." Damon didn't even blink as he spoke and Stefan felt anger start to boil inside of him.

"Damon!" He shouted and finally Damon flicked his eyes over to him, keeping his face blank.

"What?" He croaked. His throat sounded dry. His body was starting to decay, Stefan could hear it in his voice. Something about that frightened Stefan and he took a quick step forward, wanting to go to him but Damon shot him a glare that told him to keep his distance.

"You need blood." Stefan reasoned and Damon licked his lips subtly. Stefan went to take another step towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Damon barked and bared his teeth at him. Stefan shook his head in frustration.

"You're shutting down. Do I really repel you so much that you'd rather lie there like a mummy?" Damon glared at him again, closing his eyes for a moment to try to focus.

"I don't want anything from you Stefan." He rasped and Stefan felt his heart squeeze.

"Sorry I forgot you were an unstable megalomaniac who thinks that his problems are more important that anyone else's!" Stefan shot at him, feeling his breathing speed up as he hyperventilated. Damon chuckled and coughed weakly.

"I know what happened got out of hand…" Stefan began.

"Out of hand?!" Damon shouted looking at him as though he was insane. Stefan's mouth fell open as he struggled to recover from Damon's burst of rage.

"It was the blood for god sake! We didn't have any control. There's nothing we could have done to stop it!" Stefan shouted back, feeling a spark of adrenaline. Damon sat up stiffly, trying to maintain his expression of revulsion as he groaned at the effort to move.

"You encouraged me. I didn't want to…to…" Damon ran out of words as he tried to get his brain to work.

"What? To have sex with me? You are such a liar. You wanted it every bit as much as I did. God, you practically absorbed me!" Stefan felt himself grow faint as he exhausted himself with anger and he wilted, having to lean against a wall as Damon growled but couldn't think of a retort that was sufficiently true or laced with an adequate enough amount of sarcasm for his liking. Stefan growled now as his heart quickened in strain.

"You still want me. I can see it in your eyes. I can smell it from your blood!" Stefan said as the veins in his eye protruded. Damon growled louder and grew stiff in apprehension as Stefan took a step towards him.

"Don't come near me Stefan. I swear to god!"

"Or what? You don't have the strength to stand never mind to try to fight me off." Stefan warned as saliva trickled into his mouth. Damon began to smell of fear.

"Stefan!" He warned as Stefan took another step.

"I'm hungry Damon and you smell good." Stefan's teeth were almost aching, ready and sharp as he zeroed his eyes in on Damon's neck. Damon's heart began to beat faster and he flexed his muscles in fear. Stefan stopped in front of him as he glared up at him in.

"I'll kill you if you dare." Damon's voice was low and Stefan knew he meant it with every fibre of his being, but Stefan was stronger right now. Damon's weakened body had been his disadvantage from the beginning. Damon was so used to regular, copious amount of feeding from humans that his body was at a loss as how to deal with starvation, especially prolonged starvation. Thankfully Stefan's animal diet and abstinence through the years had proved to be his only ally in this game.

"I won't touch you unless you want me to, but I am going to eat brother. One of us has to survive this." Stefan said calmly, confidently and Damon's eyes widened as Stefan grabbed him and pulled him from his seated position. Damon huffed and growled but couldn't support his feet as Stefan pulled his head to the side forcefully and bit in deep. Damon struggled, trying to stand and push him away but it only made Stefan hold him tighter. Every gulp made Stefan shake and he felt as though he was on drugs. Damon's blood was so strong in flavour that it took over every other sense in his body. All he was aware of was taste. He wasn't aware of the room, his body or Damon's struggling and he let himself fall into it wholeheartedly.

Damon gasped, trying desperately to breathe as his body hung limply, supported only by Stefan's arms around him. He closed his eyes and hoped Stefan would just kill him. The constant struggle not to touch Stefan, not to want him was so exhausting and he couldn't do it anymore. He had hoped that once he started to decay it would help control his desire but it was still there.

"Ahhh." He uttered weakly, feeling the wave begin. He couldn't take it anymore. Everything felt so intense, so heightened. Sensations were ruling his brain and he couldn't think clearly. He just wanted it to stop. He moaned again automatically as another wave rolled. His mouth fell open as Stefan began to kiss along his throat sloppily. Stefan. Everything had become about Stefan. He wanted him so badly now. He had felt a moment of complete peace as he had penetrated him and it had scared him senseless. He loved his own brother, needed him like a heartbeat and when they were joined he couldn't believe the joy he experienced. Then it had ended with such a storm of pleasure that he had almost passed out from it, before coming around and realising how wrong it was. He had come back here for Katherine, not to bed his baby brother – his eternal nuisance. The blood had done something to them, changed them both and he was terrified that it might stay that way when they got out of here.

"God, Stefan…" He drooled as Stefan licked up his neck and bit into his shoulder, drawing out only small amounts now as though he was snacking. Damon shuddered at a spark of pleasure and Stefan noticed the change. Feeding from him in small mouthfuls wasn't going to drain him as quickly and it seemed to create an even better sexual thrill. Stefan sat him back down on the sand bag, still holding him around his middle and took little mouthfuls from around Damon's chest as Damon panted and curled his fingers and toes. Stefan smiled to himself, knowing that he was winning Damon's body over. He slid his warm moist mouth down to his abs and took a bite.

"Stop." Damon mumbled half heartedly and Stefan chuckled, moving further down onto his thigh. He brushed his mouth over the denim at Damon's crotch, catching his erection and Damon flinched.

"Mmmmmn." He could tell from Damon's moan that he wanted him to continue, but he had promised not to push this. He moved up to Damon's face, still keeping his hand on Damon's thigh, stroking in little circles.

"I want you Damon." He whispered and Damon's eyes opened, glazed and full of desire. He raised his eyebrows. Damon let out a snarl of want and frustration.

"There's nothing we can do brother. Stop fighting it." Stefan encouraged and Damon bit his lip. Stefan moved his fingers slowly onto Damon's crotch and stroked through the denim teasingly. Damon let out a breath and shivered, biting his lip so hard he split it open. Stefan leant in towards his mouth, eager to suck on his lip and Damon sighed, bringing his hand up to Stefan's neck and pulling him forward to kiss him. Damon seemed as eager to kiss him this time and even bit Stefan's lip teasingly as they pulled apart.

"The rules don't apply to us anymore Damon. Let me make you feel whole." Stefan encouraged, leaning down and kissing Damon's lips again softly. Damon didn't struggle anymore as he opened his mouth and let Stefan's tongue inside. It was gentle this time and Damon brought his down from Stefan's neck and undid his jeans as Stefan helped him pull them off. Damon was throbbing and warm in Stefan's hand and he grasped it firmly, enjoying Damon's expression of need taking over. Stefan felt so elated that Damon was on board properly this time that he couldn't help capturing his mouth again, feeling like he wanted to kiss him all over his body. He settled for kissing around his cheeks and throat as he pumped Damon's hardness. He was pleased to know that the moans Damon was making were the result of his hand movements and not the blood and he gently kissed his way down from Damon's ear, down his chest, to his aching member.

Stefan brushed the erection against his cheek as he kissed the inside of Damon's thigh and Damon gyrated to get friction.

"Yes!" Damon panted and Stefan looked up at him. Damon face was pale and sweaty but he looked glorious. Stefan took him into his mouth, unsure of exactly how to do this, but Damon bucked up into his mouth anyway so he just stroked Damon's legs and let him do what he wanted. He sucked in his cheeks to increase the pressure and Damon nearly tipped over in on top of him.

"Ahhh, Stefan!" He moaned and Stefan felt the urge to drink from him begin to rear its head again. He slipped him out of his mouth and ran his tongue up to the femoral artery again, caressing Damon's scrotum with him tongue as he searched for the perfect spot. He bit in delicately and Damon shook and cried out in lust. He knew he couldn't take much more, Damon was already weak and depleted so he took one mouthful and swallowed it slowly as though he were trying a sweet wine. He quickly undid his jeans and slid off his boxers as he stood back up from the floor. Damon had fallen back against the sand bags but his legs still remained hanging in a semi-seated position. As Stefan leaned in to kiss his mouth again Damon lifted his head, taking in Stefan's nudity.

"Stefan if we do this again it'll change everything." He whispered, but Stefan could see he was holding back.

"It already has. All I know I that I want to be inside you and I know you feel the same." Stefan said kissing around Damon's cheeks and ear as Damon gave out little breaths of desire.

"I can't take it anymore." Damon sighed as he tilted into Stefan's kisses. Stefan lifted his legs around his waist and pulled him forward until their erections were pressed together. This was an ok height to have Damon's hips but he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to take it slow this time and enjoy it, rather than being ruled by passion. He reached behind Damon and grabbed another sandbag as Damon accepted his kisses to his mouth again and placed the extra bag under Damon's hips to get the right angle. Damon still tensed a little as Stefan lined himself up, ready to push inside of him, so Stefan pulled his mouth to Damon's ear seductively.

"Just let it happen." He whispered and Damon relaxed around him, sighing peacefully and closing his eyes letting him lead. Stefan held his breath for a moment and then pushed inside of him. Unlike himself, Damon was much more relaxed and he found that he could push in fully without Damon squirming or struggling. He leaned over him to check he was enjoying the sensation and Damon looked up at the ceiling with his mouth open. Stefan pulled out and thrust in again and Damon bit his lip. Clearly Damon had had sex with men before as he seemed very relaxed and familiar with the sensation. Stefan wouldn't have to be gentle then, but he still wanted it to be loving. He wanted to see Damon lose control of himself like he had, that way he would know he was doing this right.

"Tell me what to do. What do you like?" He thrust in a slow pace, feeling his head spin as Damon's insides squeezed him. It felt wonderful and unbelievably erotic to be doing this. The fact that they should be doing it made him all the more aroused and he couldn't hold himself back as he plunged into him harder and deeper than before. Damon's eyes flickered and he sighed at the movement.

"Like that." He sighed again and Stefan beamed that he was doing it right. He repeated the movements' slowly speeding up as he ran his tongue up Damon's chest. Damon writhed a little under his tongue and his breathing came faster. Stefan began to reel from the tightness against his manhood as he moaned and held Damon's legs tighter around him. He slid his hands upward to Damon's behind and grabbed the flesh there so there was no space between their bodies anymore. Damon began to moan and grabbed one of Stefan's hands away placing it on his erection. Stefan had been so consumed by being inside he had forgotten that Damon was a man and therefore also had an aching erection too.

"Stefan…hard." Damon panted as he began to gyrate. Damon was losing it now and Stefan laughed in glee as he gripped Damon's member and began to pump him as he plunged himself into Damon without mercy now. It was tricky trying to concentrate on both parts of his body but he could see just how wild it was making Damon as he writhed around, moaning helplessly. He was doing it! He was making Damon cum. He felt so excited as he watched it unfold beneath him. His own body was in complete paradise too as he felt his orgasm build but what he really wanted was for Damon to accept him, to let himself be wide open and vulnerable for him.

"Stefan…Stefan…uhhhhh…" Damon began to pant and Stefan increased all of his movements urgently, desperate to witness this. He wanted so badly to kiss him but he wanted to be able to look into Damon's face as he climaxed so he held back, squeezing Damon's manhood and pumping with practised skill.

"Cum for me brother." Stefan whispered against his ear again and Damon squirmed as he fought the orgasm. "I'm going to fill your insides." Stefan licked his ear, snapping his hips forward and Damon gasped before sinking into the sandbags and allowing his body to take over. He climaxed loudly, covering Stefan's hand with his seed, as Stefan continued to thrust. Stefan watched in awe as Damon's face tightened and then relaxed to such a degree that he looked human again. He watched for a moment until he felt Damon rock his hips upward telling him he could give him pleasure here too, so he pounded into him, making Damon gasp for air and reach for him. Stefan bit into his shoulder one last time as Damon pulled him close and he listened as Damon moaned a climax sound again, despite his manhood being satisfied. Stefan climaxed suddenly, feeling as though he could fall over. He had been so focussed on Damon that he had forgotten how near he was and fell on top of Damon's chest, still holding Damon's legs up and around his waist as though for support as he felt himself empty into his brother. It seemed to take forever as he shivered, feeling his seed continue to run out from him. It was amazingly satisfying and he had never felt so sated in his life. The bliss of the moment they had shared the previous day came flooding back and he almost cried into Damon's chest as Damon held him, stroking the back of his head tenderly.

Stefan felt complete.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The bliss of their moment didn't seem to want to fade as they extracted themselves from each other carefully. Damon lay like a sack of potatoes on top of the sand bags and Stefan chuckled at how spent that made him appear. He had taken a lot of blood out of him though and he was aware of how much Damon's consciousness was hanging by a thread as he took in his breathing. He felt so energized and wonderful, he almost didn't want to spoil the moment by encouraging a new wave of orgasm, but Damon needed blood. Maybe he could turn the switch now that he felt stronger and just give Damon what he needed. He sat down beside him and helped him sit up against the wall.

"How do you feel?" He enquired as he stroked Damon's jaw. Damon's eyes were closed and he smiled as though Stefan was asking him something ridiculous.

"Full." Damon answered. "But weak." He added, opening his eyes.

"I think I can turn the switch off so I can feed you properly." Stefan wagered and Damon sighed happily, looking at him as he brought his own hand up to Stefan's face.

"You've never had much self control Stefan." He chuckled, still breathing erratically.

"I can do it for you." Stefan said sincerely and Damon smiled again. Stefan lay himself down and urged Damon to climb over him. Damon took a while to do so but managed to lie down on top of him, chest to chest and lay his head exhausted against Stefan's collarbone. Stefan stroked up his back as he focussed on concentrating on the switch, it would take effort, especially now that they had been so physical, joined in every way possible to each other, but he wanted this to be about Damon, not about himself.

"Ok." Stefan whispered, feeling ready and Damon bit into his neck clumsily. His coordination was gone completely from the blood loss, so Stefan brought his arms up and held him securely to his neck to help. He lay with his eyes open concentrating as Damon slurped and moaned, tangling his fingers into Stefan's hair as he enjoyed the feeding. Stefan's body still hummed, but it might have been more to do with the fact that Damon's was pressed skin to skin against him. With the absence of the waves, he could actually feel other things he hadn't noticed before – the way Damon's lips caressed his neck, the stroking of his fingers in Stefan's hair and the way Damon's body melted against him almost like a cat. It was pleasant enough to keep him happy as he placed a kiss on Damon's shoulder. It was strange how different he felt about him now. When Damon had rolled back into town he had felt nothing but fear and aggravation. Damon was a loose cannon, full of bitterness and spite to the point where Stefan had believed that he was incapable of tenderness and love. Yet here he lay kissing Stefan's skin and being gentle despite how much his hunger was hurting him. Maybe there was a chance he could get his brother back after all, if they ever got out of here.

He was under no illusions that if they did escape this cellar, that Damon would revert to his former self for a while. Damon had put up a lot of resistance to their joining and Stefan had been surprised by that, considering he had obviously slept with men before. There was the fact that they were brothers in the mix too, but there was something else that had made Damon hold back. Humanity. He had managed to turn it off until they had started feeding from each other and the intensity of emotion stirred by the blood wasn't something he could control like this. Perhaps he was scared that he would let himself be over-powered by the need to feel for Stefan and that was what was so painful for him. It would mean that he would lash out when they were free and try to convince himself that none of this had happened or that it didn't bother him. Stefan had to try and cultivate what they were feeling now. Damon wasn't going to make that easy but he wouldn't be able to completely shake off what they had shared in here. Stefan would just have to be patient. As he pondered he closed his eyes, stroking Damon's back until Damon pulled his head up and lay it back on Stefan's chest.

Stefan made a satisfied sound in his throat as he stroked into Damon hair. Damon lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at him. He looked so human, so calm and peaceful. Stefan gazed up at him in wonder. Damon didn't say anything as he looked into Stefan's eyes and Stefan was bursting to ask what he was thinking. Damon leaned down and kissed him softly and Stefan closed his eyes, concentrating on feeling his lips. This was different. Damon had fought not to touch him up till now, but the blood had always made it happen to them both. This didn't feel like the blood this time, it was all Damon. Stefan brought his arms up around Damon's neck as Damon gathered him in his arms slowly. Even just kissing Damon was enough to get Stefan's body humming. His body remembered how Damon had consumed him physically and he could feel his insides tingle at the memory. He had enjoyed every moment of taking Damon earlier, it had felt amazing and liberating to make him fall apart while he was inside of him, but he had to admit that he was pretty new to this kind of sex and Damon had known exactly how to work his body into a frenzy. He never would have thought that he would enjoy sex with another man, especially when he was the one being spread open, but it was Damon. He trusted him and Damon had skills.

Damon began to stroke down his sides, making him shiver and seek out Damon's tongue all the more. Damon had other ideas though as he slid his mouth down to Stefan's chest. He couldn't contain a moan of disappointment at the loss of kissing but he quickly changed his mind once Damon sucked his nipple into his mouth. Stefan tilted upwards and ran his fingers through Damon's hair again. He couldn't believe how gentle he was being, it was like they were making love. Could this be happening? Without the blood wave? He moaned and gyrated into Damon as he moved down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Damon…" He sighed, beginning to really love saying his name like this, in the midst of this sensation. Who would have thought that he would ever want to say any other name but Elena's but she was the farthest thing from his mind as Damon took him into his mouth. He jumped in surprise and moaned in a high pitch as Damon swept his tongue around and sucked him deep into his throat. Stefan's whole body felt as though it was on fire again and he mewled and panted shamelessly. Thank god Damon had done this before and knew how to do it well. Stefan began to wish he could thank whoever had taught Damon how to do this.

"Uhhh. God!" He moaned and Damon popped him out of his mouth and smiled seductively.

"Please, call me Damon." He winked and Stefan gave out a short laugh as he took him into his mouth again. He was losing control over his body again as Damon sucked and he began to pant Damon's name. He wanted him inside and he wasn't sure if Damon would. Sucking him without any other influence was one thing but would Damon actually join with him again unless the blood drove him to it? He wasn't sure, but he did know that he was prepared to beg.

"Damon, please…" he panted, opening his legs wider beneath him. Damon brought his head up, letting him slip from his lips again and looked at him. Stefan couldn't tell from his expression whether he would do it.

"You still want me?" Damon asked sceptically and Stefan laughed in disbelief.

"You mean even though I haven't drank from you?" Stefan queried as Damon's eyes widened. Damon didn't answer and he laughed again.

"Are you crazy? If you don't take me I think I might just burst into flames." Stefan said and watched Damon's face slowly change to one of lust. "I always want you to be touching me, don't ever stop." Stefan added as Damon leaned up to his mouth and kissed him again, this time letting his tongue roam inside of Stefan's mouth. Stefan held him to him tightly, feeling his arousal pressed against his thigh. Sex might never be the same again now that he had felt this. Did he even want Elena anymore when he could share this with Damon? He stored that thought away for later as Damon spread his legs wider. Stefan held his breath again, waiting for the initial discomfort. It had been difficult the last time and he tensed slightly. Damon noticed and kissed him again until his head spun as he inserted his fingers inside one at a time and Stefan moaned into his mouth.

"Relax, just relax." Damon's voice was so hypnotic that Stefan couldn't disobey as he looked into his eyes. "Just let go." He hypnotised again and Stefan's body melted as he removed his fingers and pushed the tip of his manhood inside. It wasn't as bad as last time and Damon kissed his neck and stroked his hip to make it easier as he moved in further, taking his time.

"Damon, it feels…" Stefan gasped, surprised by how much more he could feel now that he was relaxed. It felt wonderful and he fluttered his eyes closed and opened his mouth to concentrate on feeling every part of Damon's manhood. Damon looked down at his face and smiled as he circled his hips slowly, delighting in Stefan's mouth dropping further.

"Can you feel me?" Damon whispered seductively and Stefan nodded, still with his mouth agape. "Does it feel good?" He smirked as Stefan moaned and opened his eyes in pleasure.

"Damon…" Stefan drooled, sliding his hands down to Damon's behind and trying to push him further inside. Damon smiled against his throat and obligingly lifted Stefan's hips a little to get in deeper as Stefan whimpered and clutched at him. He took his time, rocking and kissing Stefan's body as Stefan let himself get carried away in pleasure. They both held each other as though they might not be able to breathe if they weren't touching and gradually they both lost themselves in each other until they were both panting and whispering each other's names. It had never been like this with anyone else Damon had ever slept with. Sex was normally just sex, it wasn't as epic as this felt with Stefan clawing at him to stay as close as possible and crying tears whenever Damon hit his g-spot. It was beautiful.

They both climaxed together and Damon didn't care to remove himself at all as Stefan cradled him and kissed him. He made to withdraw after a while and Stefan held him tighter, not wanting to separate so he chuckled and kissed him sweetly, loving this side of Stefan - the side of him that couldn't bear the thought of them being apart. He felt accepted for a change, loved even. He locked that thought away for later as he rubbed the side of Stefan's nose with his.

"Don't leave me." Stefan said quietly, making Damon look up at him in surprise.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied, feeling Stefan's hand clutch at his back again.

"When we get out of here, don't leave. Stay with me." Stefan's eyes were huge and vulnerable as Damon tilted his head in contemplation. Stefan was going to ruin the moment. Damon sighed and hung his head a little.

"I'm not want you want me to be Stefan. I didn't come here to adopt your lifestyle and talk to you about my feelings." Damon leaned up, resisting Stefan's hold and withdrew from inside of him. Stefan looked bereft and tried to reach for him as he sat up and put his fingers over his eyes pressing them. Stefan sat up automatically and cupped Damon's face, stilling his movements to withdraw.

"I don't want that. I just want to be with you. Please brother I've missed you." Stefan brought their foreheads together.

"Can't we just have this moment without analysing everything?" Damon huffed.

"I've never felt this before, with you. I don't want to go back to fighting." Stefan kissed him softly. Damon huffed again when he pulled away.

"This is all temporary Stefan. It only happened because of the blood." Stefan felt his stomach clench at his words and he searched Damon's eyes.

"I don't believe that. Maybe it was at first but you just made love to me without it." Stefan raised and Damon pulled Stefan's hands away but didn't back away any further. "That was, what just happened wasn't it?" Stefan held his breath as Damon looked away.

"I don't want to feel Stefan. Don't you get it? I can't let myself have this with you. You're not supposed to want me." He stated and Stefan felt a sharp pang in his heart that he couldn't keep from stretching across his face.

"You are going to go back to Elena and live a fluffy, killing-free life and I am going to get out of here and leave you to it. That's all I can offer you." He looked back at him pointedly as Stefan fought to contain the pain he was feeling.

"I need you. I've been lost for so long Damon and for the first time I feel whole." His voice was laced with emotion and Damon clenched his jaw, trying not to be affected by it. Stefan could see how he was struggling, but he knew that trying to force Damon to admit he was feeling, would only encourage him to retreat so he had to compromise.

"Maybe I can love enough for both of us." Stefan whispered and Damon looked at him in shock at the use of the term. Love. Stefan had said it to him before but he hadn't believed it. Right now, with them so bonded by blood and body he knew it was true. Why did that terrify and delight him at the same time? Stefan had to know this couldn't ever be anything. Why was he doing this to himself? Damon swallowed and looked down at their hands still joined and Stefan began to stroke his thumbs over Damon's hands.

"If you go I'm coming with you. This feels too right." Stefan said gently as he leaned in and kissed Damon again. He put his arms around Damon's neck and drew him back into his body again and Damon couldn't hold himself as they lay back down on the sand bags again. Damon wasn't sure long they lay there kissing and embracing but he recognised Stefan's arousal beginning again. He pulled up from his mouth.

"Are you kidding?" He chuckled and Stefan bit his lip sheepishly. "Can't get enough of me ay?" Stefan blushed and traced his fingers down Damon's chest.

"I know I'm a stud but I'm not in constant heat Stefan. I don't think I can unless I eat you a little more." Damon sighed smiling as Stefan frowned in disappointment. Stefan didn't think he could give any more blood right now but he didn't want Damon to stop claiming his body either.

"Together and then we'll just let the blood take over. I want to see what'll happen." Stefan offered and Damon shook his head laughing in amazement. Damon pulled him up in one movement into his lap, smirking as Stefan's erection brushed against his stomach.

"You know I'm actually starting to wonder whether you want to get out of here at all." Damon smouldered, watching Stefan's face redden. "Imagine what I could to you if I was full of human blood."

"So you'll stay?" Stefan squeaked as Damon took a hold of his manhood and squeezed.

"Stop thinking Stefan. Let's just see what happens." Damon hypnotised with his eyes again and Stefan leaned into his neck and bit down. Damon found a soft piece of skin on Stefan's shoulder and slid his fangs in too and they both spiralled as the waves began.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Neither of them had ever experienced anything like this before. Once they gave themselves over to the blood completely there was nothing that could pry their bodies apart. They couldn't control themselves at all, making love furiously only breaking apart to feed before lying together again. Neither of them could stop, they had to be joined at all times. Stefan lay, covered in sweat as Damon bit into his wrist to replenish himself. He laughed as he tried to count how many times they had made love over the past few days. He couldn't. They had barely came up for air, thanks to the blood enabling their bodies to keep pleasuring each other. Stefan was aghast that he didn't ache from having Damon inside of him constantly for days, but truth was that all he could feel was desire and love. Even the time Damon was spending separated from him while he was feeding was too long and Stefan made a whining sound to get his attention. They barely spoke other than to whisper each other's names as they joined over and over again. They didn't need to talk anymore, they just felt.

"Damon…" He whined again when Damon bit a fresh wound and sucked his wrist. Damon had done most of the work and Stefan could see that he was tiring. He wanted to take over for a while but he couldn't help but prefer Damon being on top of him, hitting every nerve just in the right place. Damon owned him now, there was no denying it. There was no such thing as a Damon-free orgasm from now on. He called out softly to him again, this time squirming underneath him and Damon finally let his wrist drop and looked down at him. Despite the feeding Stefan could see the strain mixed in with lust. Damon wanted to continue but they hadn't stopped for days, since Damon had made love to him so sweetly. Stefan knew from the way he was sliding up to meet Stefan's lips that he was close to dropping and yet he wanted to please him.

Stefan held him to his chest, hooking his arms under Damon's underarms to hold him close. They must look so gross by now, considering how long they had been making love without any shower in here and yet all he could see when he looked up at Damon's face was someone so beautiful as to be absurd.

"Are you ok?" Stefan breathed as Damon placed butterflies kisses over his cheek. Damon hummed and slid his hands down underneath Stefan's behind, pulling him into his groin.

"Maybe you should sleep." He hummed, almost hoping Damon would say no as Damon stroked his behind. "You don't have to keep going." Stefan sighed and tilted his neck up, enjoying Damon's hands. Damon stopped what he was doing and pulled up to look at his face quizzically.

"Don't you want anymore?" Stefan frowned in confusion at the odd expression on Damon's face.

"Always, but you don't have to." He stroked Damon's face with both hands as he tried to figure out why Damon looked a little upset. "What is it?" He asked concerned. Damon turned his head away.

"We don't know how much longer we will be here, or be able to do this Stefan. When we get out of here things will go back to normal."

"Nothing is going to be normal. I won't stop wanting you because we are free."

"What about Elena?" Damon turned back to him. Stefan didn't know how he could convince him. He still loved Elena but this was something so much more powerful. Stefan opened his mouth trying to think of how to explain his feelings when Damon huffed.

"No one stays with me Stefan. It doesn't bother me. Why don't you just enjoy what I'm good at before you go?" Damon lifted Stefan's legs high around his waist and Stefan frowned at his words. Damon pushed into him again and he bit his lip, trying to compose a response. This time Damon seemed more urgent in his thrusting and Stefan tried and failed to speak several times because his body was jolting with every movement and taking his breath away. He looked up into Damon's eyes but his eyes were strange – they were darker, not the calm blue they had been for days and Stefan couldn't help but feel like Damon wasn't really joining with him properly. It felt like Damon was focussing more on his technique than on them. Stefan reached up and cupped his face, trying to get his attention but Damon closed his eyes and angled to hit Stefan's prostrate, sending Stefan begging for more and gripping onto him, all thoughts of speaking gone instantly. He came loudly and opened his eyes. Damon was hanging his head, not looking at him directly.

"Love you…" Stefan gasped, still riding the end of the orgasm and Damon looked at him. Stefan stroked his cheekbones. "I love you Damon." He whimpered as he relaxed his body back into the floor. Damon stroked his face as he breathed and pulled out from him. Stefan grunted at the separation and Damon gave him a half smile.

"Please stay in me." Stefan reached out, noticing Damon hadn't climaxed and was still hard. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going anywhere Stefan. Just rest. I'll be ready for you when you want me." Damon said and Stefan felt his heart pound. This felt wrong. He sat up, surprising Damon and frowned.

"It's not a job. It's not about when _I_ want you. What's going on?" Damon didn't answer and Stefan huffed. He always had to make everything difficult. "Don't you want me?"

"Yes."

"Then what's wrong with you?" Stefan sighed frustrated and Damon looked uncomfortable. "What, you think that I want to get as much out of you as possible before I go back to her? That's not what this is about. It's about you thinking this all I want from you. That this is all you have to offer. That's bullshit Damon. I've seen the look in your eyes, I've felt you through the blood." He ranted and Damon grew more uncomfortable and restless the longer he spoke. Stefan sighed at him.

"I know you don't want to feel. I'm not going to push you, but please just accept me. Let me love you." Stefan said a little more gently. "You don't have to keep pleasuring me for me to love you."

"God, will you stop saying that word." Damon grunted and Stefan closed his mouth tightly. He knew Damon had issues of self worth, but in his desire for Damon to keep entering him, he had inadvertently brought this on. Now Damon felt he had to keep being the more dominant partner to be accepted.

"I'm not as good at this as you are." Stefan blushed as he looked down at his hands. "But let me show you how much I…" Damon glared at him in warning not to use the word love again and he had to change his tactic. "Let me show you." Stefan said instead and watched as Damon fought with the idea. Being the more submissive partner wasn't in Damon's nature but Stefan could see now that might not be how he actually felt at all. Damon needed to be taken care of, loved and worshipped. How the heck had he missed that, these past few days? Now that he thought about it, Stefan had only been on top a handful of times and on those occasions, Damon had still been helping him, guiding him in what to do. Damon hadn't ever fully relaxed and relinquished control.

Before Damon could argue Stefan threw himself on top of him, winding him as he pinned him down.

"Relax brother." Stefan whispered and began to kiss him. He was going to use everything Damon had taught him to make sure there was no doubt in Damon's mind that this went beyond sex for him. He kissed down his neck as Damon stayed still, unable to relax yet.

"I love you." Stefan whispered, kissing his throat and Damon grumbled. Stefan moved down to his nipples and sucked them until they were erect. Damon had spent a lot of time on his, but Stefan hadn't really returned the favour until now. Damon sighed as he bit one carefully, scared to hurt him. Clearly Damon liked a little pain then, so he made small bites down his abdomen, not to break the skin but to tease and Damon finally relaxed into it. He took him in his hand and kissed his mouth again.

"Love you." He whispered again and Damon frowned but didn't groan this time. Their bodies were so exposed to each other now that sliding inside of Damon was no problem anymore and Stefan pulled him by his legs like a wheelbarrow and held him steady. He started a steady thrust, while remembering to pump his member too as Damon reached his arms behind his head to press against the wall for more pressure. That was more like it, he was engaging again.

"Love you Damon." Stefan panted in between thrusts and Damon stared at him in wonder. Damon began to moan and pant as Stefan tilted him, just like he'd shown him and thrust in deeper.

"Stefan…" He moaned and Stefan whispered words of love at him again as Damon continued to struggle with their meaning. Why did it take an orgasm to get Damon to finally crack these days? He always fought with his desire so much._ Please say it back to me Damon_. Stefan begged in his head. He knew it was a long shot but he just wanted to hear it. The more he thought about his need to hear the words the closer he brought himself to tears as Damon moaned uncontrollably.

"Love you." He whispered again as he struggled not to shed the tears. Damon grabbed for his hand and held it to his chest. He looked at his face, hoping against odds. Damon looked at him knowingly and didn't break eye contact as Stefan repeated his pledge of love once more. _Please Damon…_Stefan's heart was thundering as Damon looked into his eyes, squeezing his hand over his heart and nodded. Stefan let himself climax right then, unable to stop himself and Damon climaxed soon afterward. They breathed for a few minutes before Damon tried to move and Stefan pinned him down again.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to stop until you believe me." Stefan said and Damon's mouth fell open speechless. "I'm going to worship you until you beg me to stop." Stefan added as he bit into Damon's thigh and drank.

Damon was the most stubborn creature in the universe, trying to separate from Stefan whenever he thought Stefan was spent, but he had been ready for that. He meant it when he said that he was going to pleasure Damon until he knew he was loved the way he should be. It was almost as though Stefan was having to make up for all of the years of hurt and betrayal by Katherine and any other partners Damon had found himself abandoned by. It was hard work and now he realised just how tired Damon had really been. Their blood bond was still helping but they had been captive for so long now, that both of them were growing weaker. Pretty soon, sharing their blood wasn't going to help them and Stefan wanted to ensure that Damon knew how he felt before they decayed or were 'rescued' in some form.

After Stefan exhausted every position he could think of, they lay gasping in each other's arms as Damon finally broke.

"Love you too." He whispered so quietly that Stefan thought he had imagined it. He raised his head from Damon's collar bone and looked at him. Damon stared back at him.

"What did you say?" Stefan asked, rubbing his nose against Damon's affectionately.

"You heard me." Damon said and Stefan smiled in amazement. "Don't make me say it again or I'll kick your ass." Stefan kissed him passionately in mirth as Damon chuckled.

"God I love you, love you, love you, love you." Stefan planted Damon's face with kisses.

"You're such a girl!" Damon laughed and they rolled over, Damon finally getting back on top. "I think I might die if we don't stop for a while." He said and Stefan nodded, gladly agreeing to some rest.

"You need to put some clothes on brother or I'm going to lie here awake." Damon pointed out and Stefan grunted in disapproval. He wanted Damon to be touching his bare skin always. Damon laughed at his scowl. "We are gross Stefan." He waved his hand at the state of their bodies and Stefan pondered on that logic. They should actually start on a plan to escape. Now that they were together, they had to get out of here. Damon got off of him and stood up for the first time in days of being on his back, or side, or wherever else Stefan had pinned him and stretched. Stefan watched him in admiration as his muscles rippled, and then he frowned.

"What?" Damon laughed and Stefan pointed to Damon's thigh. They both looked down at it and saw an old bite mark still present. It should have disappeared with their last sharing but it was still there. Damon touched it gently and winced.

"It's starting. My blood isn't enough anymore." Stefan worried, kneeling to touch it with his fingers. Damon smirked and shrugged.

"All the more drive to get out of here." He seemed so casual about it but Stefan swallowed bile. Damon's body had been the most to suffer from lack of blood and Stefan knew that he would decay first. He couldn't bear the thought that he couldn't prevent that any further. He stroked his thumb over Damon's hip and looked up at him fearfully but Damon stroked his jaw reassuringly. Damon reached over and grabbed Stefan's jeans, handing them to him. Stefan dressed on autopilot, trying to think as Damon dressed and lay down on the sandbags casually as though it was the softest bed in the world.

"Stop stressing and sleep Stefan. I'm fine." Damon commanded with his eyes closed and Stefan begrudgingly nodded and lay down next to him, hugging him from his side and listening to his heart beat starting to slow. How long did Damon have before it would stop?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Stefan couldn't sleep. Every time he tried to relax and close his eyes he noticed something else in Damon's body slow or change. He could actually hear him starting to fail. Damon had fallen asleep with ease, holding Stefan to him around his waist. There had to be a way out of this. Zack had obviously stayed well away from the cellar area in general the entire time they were here. Stefan was actually glad. He had no idea what Zack would think of the debauchery occurring in this room. He would probably have been horrified to catch them at it. What would other people say? If they emerged from this and wanted to be together like they had been, would they be outcast? Amongst humans, they could probably get by – as long as they left Mystic Falls where everyone knew they were related. The world these days was a changed place though and no one might suspect that they were anything more than partners who had taken each other's name. It was unreal to even be thinking these thoughts. Stefan let out a puff of air as he contemplated it all in all its craziness.

Damon struggled for a breath suddenly and Stefan turned to him alarmed, laying his hand on his chest. He had to do something and it had to be now. Then it occurred to him. At full strength vampires could normally use some mind control techniques to reach humans they had compelled or fed from regularly and Caroline had done so with Damon for a while now. If Damon was strong enough to call on her, maybe he could get her to let them out. Stefan rose quickly, trying not to disturb Damon too much and went to the barred window on the door. He stuck his head as far through the bars as he could and took a deep breath. His senses were dulled now but he could detect the faintest hint of heat from the stonework. It must be day time. That meant that Zack would be working, and the house would be unoccupied. He turned back to look at Damon chewing his lip. Damon was so poorly that in order for him to stand a chance at calling on Caroline he would need a lot of blood – more than Stefan could give without being drained. He gulped and his stomach growled at him as though it was arguing fiercely with this idea. There was no other way though.

He sat back down beside Damon still chewing his lip. He knew there was no other option but yet there was small fear voicing itself that maybe Damon would just run afterwards and leave him. He had thought that he had proved himself to him, shown him how much he wanted them to stay together, but Damon was changeable, stubborn and damaged. Could Stefan trust that he wouldn't abandon him? He hated to question Damon's integrity but he would be a fool not to at least consider these questions. He bit into his wrist and placed it over Damon's mouth. Damon opened his mouth automatically and sucked but he was still unconscious. Stefan concentrated on turning off the switch as much as he could, for fear that he would forget to share his concerns with him if he was in heat again. Damon's mouth pulled urgently and Stefan bit into his lip painfully trying to keep the switch off. Damon's eyes opened blearily and he held Stefan's arm, squeezing him. Stefan gasped from some of the wave touching him but stayed focussed. He fed him until he started to feel like he couldn't stay upright anymore then he pulled his wrist away. Damon licked his lips and gyrated against him.

"Damon, listen I have an idea." He said slowly, feeling tired and Damon finally realised how much he had taken, sitting up and holding Stefan upright. "Caroline…call for her. She'll let us out." Stefan closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm too weak." Damon said gently, stroking the side of Stefan's face and Stefan bit his lip, fighting the urge to lie down and sleep.

"Take all of my blood. You can do it. It's the only way."

"Shut up Stefan." Damon shook his head exasperated and Stefan clutched the back of Damon's neck to force him to look into his eyes.

"I trust you. Get us out of here."

"No!" Damon argued.

"I won't lose you Damon! Don't you dare leave me again." Stefan bit out as Damon grimaced in torment. Stefan lay his hand over Damon's thigh, pointing out to him that the bite mark from earlier underneath his clothes, had bled through his jeans now. Damon's body was no longer healing. This would be the end for both of them if he didn't do this. Damon squeezed his eyes closed in comprehension.

"I'm yours now. Drink all of me." He encouraged and he could see the veins come to the surface of Damon's skin. He smiled, happy that at least Damon's body would push him into it if his conscience wouldn't. Stefan leaned in and kissed him, holding the back of his head for support as he felt his limbs start to shut down. Damon kissed him back with fervour and gently pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him.

"I'm sorry brother." Damon whispered and Stefan frowned, unsure of what he was apologising for, but he didn't have time to ask as Damon bit into his neck and drank quickly. Being drained slowly was painful and Damon wanted to do this as quickly as he could to make it easier on him. Stefan closed his eyes and relaxed into the wave. It felt a little weaker now as he began to lose consciousness, but he was comforted by the strength increasing in Damon's arms as he held him close. A tear slipped out of his eye as he felt the waves dissipate into something else, something hotter. He tensed a little as it approached him. It was like being under a sun-bed as the heat increased to the point where he was very uncomfortable and wriggling as much as he could. He let out a breath as the heat began to scorch him, burning his insides as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't open his eyes anymore, couldn't feel Damon against him as he felt as though he was drowning in fire. Inside his head he was screaming, desperate for some reprieve from the torture. After a few more minutes of the unbearable pain he felt darkness cloud his mind and he fell into hit head first.

Damon lay him down gently as he wiped his mouth. He remembered what Stefan must be feeling right now but he couldn't think on it. He had to get underway to get them out. He stood up, testing his legs as his body vibrated. His thigh was still bleeding and he huffed as he touched it. There wasn't much time. Stefan's blood was too concentrated now, there was no life force left in either of them. He approached the barred window and leaned his head against it concentrating on envisioning her.

_Caroline help me._ He called out to her mind as he gripped the bars for support. Normally doing something like this would be a piece of cake, but right now it was a challenge for him to simply visualise her. All he could think about was the pain that was burning through Stefan right now. Everything was Stefan. He shook his head trying to focus and called on her again. After a minute he felt her connect with him. Thank god she was such an airhead, her head vacant of anything of real importance. She had always been an easy lay and a doddle to manipulate. He smiled to himself. He wondered what it would be like to try this out on Elena – but then he hadn't really been able to get near enough to her thanks to Stefan's little necklace. He grew tense, thinking about her. What the hell was going to happen? He turned and looked at Stefan's body and sighed. Did he really want this? Incest wasn't a pretty word. He could see how much Stefan wanted him. Stefan could never hide from feelings and emotion. It made him more susceptible to attack though and Damon couldn't allow that for himself. It was too risky. He bit his lip. Could he stay? Once the blood wore off would he want to stay? There was a chance that all of this had been the result of contamination. Their blood wasn't supposed to be recycled over and over without any life-giving properties. Perhaps when they were all fed and healed again they would want to beat the hell out of each other, or worse kill each other in hatred in disgust for what had happened.

Damon shook his head and leaned back against the wall. He wasn't good at love. He craved it so badly but he had wanted Katherine back for that reason. If there was still a chance he could get her back, shouldn't he? It made a lot more sense to do that than to continue to copulate with his own brother. Elena was good for Stefan, he could kind of see that now. Footsteps came from upstairs, moving across the floor methodically. It was her. He prepared himself, putting on his best smoulder and cleared his throat ready to hypnotise. She came down the stairs painfully slowly as he waited patiently, blocking her view of Stefan.

"Caroline…" He purred, looking through the bars and she stopped in front of him looking confused and scared.

"How did I get here?" She asked meekly.

"I need your help. Let me out of here." He fluttered his long eyelashes at her and she blushed. She was so easy it was ridiculous.

"Why are you in there?" Her voice was shaky. He smiled at her and leaned closer until she looked towards his lips.

"I need you, please unlock the door." He purred, all of his strength holding him back from grabbing her through the bars and forcing her. She reached down, a little nervously and pulled the bolt aside as Damon leaned against it, cracking it open a fraction. She looked up at him in fear as his expression changed to one of hunger and she tried to close the door again quickly. He was still strong enough to hurl his body against it and force it open wider as she screamed.

"Close it!" He heard Zack scream from upstairs as he came running down to help her, but Damon was too fast and forced the door open enough to grab Zack and break his neck before even thinking twice. Caroline ran for her life and he darted after her, all other thoughts lost in a miriad of hunger. He stumbled, falling against the wall a few times but managed to grab her ankle as she ran up to the lounge. She kicked him off and he fell face first with the effort of climbing the steps. He roared and threw his body up the remaining stairs, hot on her tail. She ran for the front door and he lunged for her, sliding along the carpet momentarily before hitting the blinding sunlight. He screamed and propelled himself backwards as the sun burned his face and hand. He crouched down on the floor breathing rapidly, trying to think and plan. He was so hungry, he had to feed. Stefan had taken his ring. He growled and beat his fist against the floor. Damn Stefan! Stefan…

He had to go to him. Should he go to him? He sat breathing for a while as he considered it. He had killed Zack and Stefan wouldn't like that. His stomach clenched painfully, all of Stefan's blood was expiring now. He got up from the floor and moved to the lounge looking for a clock. It was a few more hours until sun down and they had no blood in the house. He pulled at his hair considering his options. They had no phone here, he couldn't even call for a pizza or something and eat the driver. Stefan had taken his cell phone. He headed for the stairs and entered Stefan's bedroom slowly, already feeling tiredness seeping into his joints. Stefan's room smelled like him and for a minute it stopped him in his tracks. Stefan. He felt something stir in his chest and he grumbled, trying to shake it off. Now was no time for sentiment. He began to search around the room but found nothing. Stefan had left his bed a mess the morning he had entered the cellar. Damon looked at it, his fingers itching to touch the linen, smell Stefan's scent. He groaned as he felt his internal struggle start up again. He wanted him, but he didn't want him all at the same time. It felt like he was being pulled like a rope in two directions – one towards Katherine and one towards Stefan. He gave in and sat down on Stefan's bed, running his hands over the sheets. What would it be like to take Stefan in this bed? To lie on a comfortable mattress while making love and be able to feed enough to be strong again. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Stefan was trusting him not to leave, but he wasn't sure. He lay back for the sheer comfort of it, enjoying the bliss of having anything other than stone beneath his back, when he felt something poke into him. He sat up and pulled it from beneath him. It was Stefan's phone. He sighed in relief and smirked as he saw all of the messages from Elena flash up on the screen. Elena was better for Stefan than he was. If he really did feel for him, it would be better to leave him here with her and not corrupt him any further. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened to make them consent and become addicted to each other's bodies but he knew that had it been natural, it would have happened long before now. That meant that this was weird and icky and fucked up and he didn't want that for Stefan. Stefan had a shot at something normal and real – just like he had always wanted and he shouldn't deprive him of that chance. Stefan would never accept the way he wanted to live anyway so there was no point in this romance that Stefan had built up in his head.

He dialled for a pizza and lay back in the bed waiting. One human wasn't going to be enough. He dialled a few more delivery places and ordered more humans for dinner and laughed to himself as he waited. Should he leave one for Stefan? No, Stefan wouldn't want human blood – self righteous idiot. He felt a sharp pang in his chest and he chastised himself for thinking of Stefan so nastily. What the hell had Stefan done to him? He huffed and rolled over into the pillow and was instantly greeted with Stefan's smell there. He closed his eyes grumpy at the fact that he wanted to hold it to his nose. _Damn Stefan!_ The doorbell interrupted his thoughts and he ambled down to answer it. It hadn't occurred to him what he must look like so when he answered the door he was greeted with a look of shock and concern as the girl reached out for him to hold him upright. He took that as his cue to tear half of her neck open and drink until she fell to the floor. Human blood tasted so strange now. He actually felt a little nauseous. He held his stomach in confusion as his head spun. He pulled the girl inside and dropped her in a heap idly. He couldn't care less actually as he pushed her head away from him with his foot. He sat down still feeling unwell until he the door went again. Two had arrived at the same time and were eying each other up speculatively. He grinned at them and they both looked at him alarmed. He hadn't bothered to wipe his mouth of blood and they shouted as he grabbed them both and hit their heads together. Two concussions are better than one, he chuckled as he drained them both one after the other. Maybe he was drinking too quickly, but he felt a roll in his stomach again and he had to sit down and breathe it out.

He began to sweat and lay his head back against the wall as he concentrated on breathing. Before he could stop himself he vomited. He shook from the force of it and groaned. What the hell? It must be too much for his stomach to take. He had only fed on Stefan for days and his stomach must be confused. He dragged himself to the bathroom quickly and washed himself down, removing his jeans. He wrapped a towel around his hips and headed back out, feeling a little better but still nauseous. He could feel some strength beginning to reach his limbs as the blood revitalised him but he knew he needed more.

The sun finally went down and he ventured out in search of more blood. He hadn't woken Stefan yet. He didn't think more of his blood was a good idea and he knew Stefan would be angry if he tried to feed him something human. He had grabbed the bodies and Zack and thrown them into a deep grave he had dug in the woods, sweating from the exertion. He still didn't feel right and it was really starting to make him annoyed and angry. His body should be back to normal by now so why wasn't it? As he drank from a hiker he took it slowly, actually leaving the guy alive because he couldn't be bothered thinking about burying him too. A deer pranced out of his way as he walked and he lunged for it, his speed and agility returning. He broke its neck and threw it over his shoulder. Stefan would need a larger animal to drain. As he approached the boarding house he began to question what he was going to do again. When Stefan woke up, he would want to cling to him again. Could he deal with that? Now that he had drank some human blood his mind had cleared a little and he started to feel anxious about what they had done.

He descended the stairs to the cellar and opened the door wide. Stefan looked dead as a doorknob. He sighed and approached his body. The room was pungent to say the least. It smelled of sex and blood and it made Damon whoozy again as his stomach lurched. He lifted Stefan and carried him out of there. There was no way he was going to take the chance that the door would somehow lock them in again as he rushed out in a blur and lay Stefan on his bed. He had taken some time draining the deer into a barrel so that Stefan wouldn't have to suck the blood out. He had a large glass filled with the elixir already as he slid under Stefan's body and held him upright against his elbow and whispered to him.

"Stefan, I need you to drink up." He tilted the glass to Stefan's lips but Stefan's body lay lifeless. That was strange. Vampire instincts normally ensured that his feeding movements should continue if there was a chance of survival but Stefan's mouth didn't move. Damon opened his mouth and ran his fingers under his teeth. His fangs hadn't descended either. Damon huffed in frustration and poured some blood into his mouth. He swallowed but then lay still again.

"Damn bunny diet Stefan!" Damon huffed and poured some more into his mouth. After a whole glass, Stefan opened his eyes weakly and stared up at him. Damon suppressed a smile and gave him a squeeze of reassurance.

"We are free brother. I got us out." He assured and Stefan frowned suddenly as though he was in pain.

"Stefan?" He asked concerned, touching Stefan's cheek as he sat up and vomited on himself. Damon gasped as Stefan tried to breathe. He rubbed his back.

"Don't worry it'll pass, I've been sick too."

"Damon…" Stefan croaked and grabbed his arm as he vomited again.

"Jesus!" Damon lifted him into the bathroom and turned on the shower as Stefan leaned over the sink, holding the counter as he stared at his reflection and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know." Damon said as he helped Stefan strip and step into the shower. Stefan looked hellish and weak but at least he was conscious. "You need to drink slow, give your body some time."

Damon moved to retrieve another glass of blood for him but Stefan grabbed his arm. He turned back to him quizzically and Stefan pulled him towards the shower.

"I can't stand." Stefan explained sheepishly and Damon sighed, stepping into the shower fully clothed as Stefan watched him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm helping you stand." Damon replied, holding his torso upright and Stefan sighed closing his eyes. Damon shook his head at him and Stefan leaned into him. Damon reflexively took a step back and Stefan looked at him pained.

"You don't want me anymore do you?" Stefan choked. Damon bit his tongue, still undecided about how to handle this.

"You should have just left me down there." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Don't be such a drama queen Stef." Damon tried to lighten the tense mood. "I didn't leave ok?" Wasn't that enough? Stefan looked down at his feet, his heart aching as he kicked himself for hoping against hope. Damon rubbed his arm and reached over for soap, handing it to him. Stefan began to lather his body slowly but Damon could tell his mind was elsewhere. Damon reached around him to turn the water off once he had rinsed off, brushing against him and exposing his neck as he stretched. The veins in Stefan's eyes protruded and Damon stepped back out of the shower reflexively, soaking the tiles beneath him as he grabbed a towel and tried to dry his clothing quickly. He made no comment about Stefan's hunger for him and tried to act as though it wasn't happening.

"Hungry." Stefan said and Damon looked up at him in annoyance.

"There's a whole deer downstairs. Stop looking at me like that!" He barked and Stefan smiled. He left the room briskly and went to his own, slamming the door and trying to calm down. He picked up a glass of some human blood he had decanted earlier and drank it. Immediately he felt sick and ran, heaving into the sink. For god sake! He gasped, closing his eyes and shaking it off. Why were they so sick? He heard Stefan call to him through his door but he felt too tired to deal with him right now. After a while of refusing to answer Stefan got the message and returned to his room, slamming his door with equal measure. Damon sprawled onto his bed, relieved that he could finally rest. His bed was so comfortable he pondered on the potential of not leaving it again for a few days as he rubbed his stomach. He was a vampire, they didn't get sick and yet here he was. Stefan was sick too but no wonder. How he could keep that animal blood down at all was a mystery. The smell of it made his nose twitch as he had drained the beast. _Don't say I never do anything for you Stefan_.

He closed his eyes, reeling in the comfort of his blankets and fell asleep curled up. He was roused from a comfortable dream by the sound of retching coming from down the hall. He blinked a few times, annoyed at the intrusion to his rest as he tried to figure out where he was. He lifted his head and realised he was in his room. He flopped his head back down on the pillow and sighed relaxed. Stefan retched again and it made his ears burn. It sounded like a bad one. He wasn't going to be able to sleep with that going on. He rolled over onto his side begrudgingly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He needed a splash of water on his face. He got up and walked into his bathroom and turned on the sink, splashing cold water onto himself.

"Damon!" He heard Stefan call out frantically and he dashed out of his room and towards Stefan's voice. He found him lying on the floor with blood everywhere. Stefan reached out for him and Damon lifted him up, smelling immediately that the blood was not Stefan's but the deer's. He had been trying to feed. Stefan groaned in his arms as he carried him to his room and lay him down on the bed.

"I can't keep it down. I feel so sick!" He said and Damon stroked his forehead worriedly, feeling how cold his forehead was.

"You need to sleep brother, you will feel better." Damon cooed and Stefan nodded grimacing. Stefan grabbed his hand and held it to his chest tightly.

"Stay with me." Stefan implored him and Damon clenched his jaw for a moment considering whether it was wise. They still hadn't talked about everything. Stefan seemed to read his thoughts and sighed frowning.

"I won't touch you I promise." Stefan whispered, looking defeated and Damon felt that squeeze in his chest again. He drew the blankets back and slid in next to him, leaving some space between them. Stefan gave a clipped laugh as Damon made sure not to touch him on his side and Damon turned on his side towards him.

"I don't have the plague Damon." It wasn't a comment made in jest, it was from hurt and Damon knew it. They lay in silence, Damon pretending to be asleep as Stefan groaned occasionally, holding his stomach. Damon opened his eyes to peek at him and caught a tear roll down his face as he held himself to his side of the bed. It looked like an effort for him to do so. Damon exhaled through his nose and rolled onto his back feeling guilty. Why did he feel guilty?

"Did it really mean nothing to you? Everything we did…every kiss…" Stefan whispered in full knowledge that Damon was awake and Damon frowned. He didn't know what to say. He knew Stefan wouldn't let it go. Maybe he should have left after he gave him the blood.

"Stefan I'm too tired for this." He grumbled and Stefan rolled on his side and touched his arm. Damon's skin tingled at the contact and he looked down at Stefan's hand. They hadn't shared blood for a whole day, why could he still be so affected? Stefan also seemed surprised by the sensation and they looked up at each other. Stefan held his gaze for a long minute before Damon could feel his fangs fill his mouth and veins protrude. Stefan huffed and did the same. Damon leaned closer, unable to move away from Stefan's throat. Stefan leaned towards him and tilted his head. The smell of Stefan's blood called to him and he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to bite when Stefan's cell phone beeped. He snapped back to attention just before he sank his teeth in and pulled back embarrassed as Stefan growled at the phone and threw it against the wall. Damon moved out of the bed and stood up, needing air.

"Get some sleep brother." He commanded and marched back to his own room.

He lay there unable to get back to his comfy spot and sleep. The smell of Stefan's skin lingered in his memory and along with it, came the memory of all of their joining. He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. He couldn't deny that it had been the best and most intense sex of his life. He threw the pillow at the wall in frustration and lifted his glass of blood again. He was hungry and still depleted but even the smell of this fresh blood made him want to heave. He didn't get it. He sipped slowly, letting his stomach adjust. He managed to keep it down this time thankfully but it tasted bitter on his tongue. Stefan's blood would taste good, it would still be sweet like oranges. He lay back fantasizing about the texture of it, thick and warm and Stefan-y. His stomach rumbled and he hummed in memory of it, sliding his hand down over his stomach as he did. He breathed in deeply as he imagined biting into Stefan's skin and sucking a mouthful. He shivered as he brushed his manhood and took it in hand. He stroked himself lazily as he closed his eyes. Touching himself was nothing in comparison to Stefan touching him but it would have to do. He made a small gasp as he climaxed but it was slightly disappointing. He fell asleep regardless.

Damon awoke to the pleasant sensation of someone kissing his neck. He sighed and gave a moan of appreciation as he enjoyed the feeling of soft lips grazing over his skin.

"Damon…" Stefan whispered seductively in his ear. He opened his eyes abruptly and pushed Stefan away.

"What are you doing?" Damon said in shock.

"All I can think about is you." Stefan explained, his eyes mentally undressing Damon's semi-clothed body. Damon swallowed nervously and licked his lips.

"We're not trapped anymore Stefan. This has to stop." Damon said weakly as Stefan's stare became hungry and heated. Stefan leaned in and brushed his cheek with his lips. Damon tensed and closed his eyes.

"I still love you." Stefan whispered into his ear and kissed his jaw down onto his neck. Damon's breathing shot up as he leaned into Stefan's touch. Stefan's neck was so near, he could hear the blood trickling through his veins. Stefan kissed back up to his mouth and he volunteered his mouth for the kiss. Stefan's lips were so familiar now and kissing him felt natural, as natural as breathing. Stefan bit his lip playfully and pulled back to look at his face.

"It's still the blood Stefan. We'll feel different in a day or two." Damon brought his thumb up to stroke Stefan's lip as he spoke.

"I want you." Stefan breathed, kissing his thumb and Damon shook his head.

"No. You've had me Stefan. We need to move on." Stefan closed his eyes, fighting his desire and Damon pulled back from him, lying back down. "Sleep brother. Everything will be clearer tomorrow." Damon closed his eyes and turned on his side away from him. After a moment Stefan returned to his own bed and let him sleep, clutching the blankets up to his neck as he tried to relax.

A few days passed and they were both still sick. Damon felt horrendous as he hunted a few hikers. It was strange to feel so hungry and yet nauseated once he finally did eat. He felt stronger and faster again but his stomach complained constantly, enough to make him increasingly irritable. Stefan was faring worse, especially now that he knew that Zack was no longer with them. He had had a fit when Damon had told him about that and it had just made him crazed with nausea all the more. He was struggling to keep anything down at all and so spent most of his time in the library trying to figure out why they were so ill. Stefan seemed obsessed with his research and Damon was under no illusions why. They were both still in heat around each other and had had a few close calls in the evenings when they were both trying to sleep. He had lost count of the number of times he had almost given in and went in to Stefan's room. Last night he had given up and headed into the corridor only to bump right into Stefan. They had looked at each other, knowing why they were there and they had kissed passionately again. Damon had him up against the wall and half naked before he had realised and pulled himself away and locked his room. It was too intense.

Even Elena's presence didn't seem to dissipate the tension. She had turned up unannounced and worried at Stefan's continuing absence at school and lack of communication. Thankfully they both looked as ill as they felt when she arrived and she didn't question that they had the flu. It made seeming human so much easier actually. Damon hadn't missed the lack of interest other than friendliness that emitted from Stefan towards her. She noticed it too and had left a little perturbed by it. He had tried to put it out of his mind. When he returned back to the boarding house, carrying a few rabbits for Stefan, he noticed the strange atmosphere as soon as he walked in.

"Stefan?" He called out, feeling anxious at the silence. There was something almost palpable in the air in the room and Damon set the rabbits on the table as he noticed a book lying open on the floor. He knelt down curiously and picked it up. It looked like an entry of a journal, but it wasn't one of Stefan's. He sat down and tried to read the hand writing.

_No one could explain it but they all wanted to study us. Everyone wanted to know what was so different about our blood now…_

Stefan entered the lounge and stopped when he saw Damon reading. Damon looked up at him.

"What is this?" Damon raised his eyebrows and frowned when he saw Stefan squirm a little.

"I know what's wrong with us." Stefan mumbled. Damon put the book down and gave him his full attention. Stefan fidgeted with his hands and took a deep breath. Damon chuckled nervously.

"It can't be that bad!" He joked and Stefan looked at him seriously.

"It's not. Well, I don't think it is but you might." Stefan said cryptically.

"Enough with the suspense Stefan." Damon sat forward and Stefan took another deep breath.

"We've mated." He said simply, letting the comment hang in the air as Damon blinked at him in silence. Damon opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, then he broke into a laugh and shook his head.

"Ok Stef!" He got up and lifted the rabbits from the table, walking towards the kitchen. Stefan frowned at his laughter and followed him silently. "You had me going for a minute. Did you read that in your little notebook there?" Damon turned his head to ask as he slit the rabbit's throat and held it over a cup.

"It's true. I had a friend years ago who it happened too. That's her journal you were reading. She described the same sickness we're experiencing." Damon snorted and laughed again as he squeezed the last drop out and turned around handing it to Stefan. Stefan stared at it, veins appearing from hunger. Damon held it out commandingly and Stefan took it from him.

"I can't drink it. It'll make me worse."

"You need to eat. We have to clear our systems out with fresh blood, that's all that's happening here." Damon said objectively.

"It'll make me sick Damon and now I know why." Stefan claimed and Damon sighed exasperated as he rolled his eyes. "If you are my mate, I have to drink your blood too or I can't survive."

"That is the most ridiculous crap I've heard for ages Stefan! Mated? Seriously? We're not bunnies!" Damon grew irritable.

"How else do you explain this?" Stefan shot back, hurt by his continued ridicule. Damon was speechless again as he put his hands on his hips.

"It'll pass." He finally said.

"There's one way to find out if this is true. Let me drink from you." Stefan offered and Damon chuckled, moving back from him and putting his hands up.

"We've had enough of that!"

"So turn the switch off. You won't feel anything and if you're right I will still be sick. If I'm right, I will be able to drink this afterwards and not vomit." Stefan pressed and he could see the logic of it starting to crumble Damon's resistance.

"If I don't feed Damon, I'm going to start drying out. I can barely get up the stairs today I am so weak." Stefan added to demonstrate just how serious this problem was and Damon chewed his bottom lip.

"Fine, but nothing else brother. One bite." Damon commanded and Stefan relaxed instantly, relieved. His whole body had been wound so tight with fear that Damon would explode. He moved towards him, sitting the cup down on the counter and tried to lean in towards Damon's neck. Damon stopped him with his hand and a look of warning before extending his wrist instead. Stefan grumbled at not being able to embrace him but this was the first time Damon had let him this close since last night, so he had to take what he could get. He held Damon's elbow and bit into his wrist, letting his eyes close as he pulled in a mouthful. Damon still tasted like he remembered and he moaned as he swallowed. His body warmed as though someone was pouring hot water down his back and he sighed peacefully as Damon tensed, keeping his switch off. After a few more mouthfuls Damon tensed again and pulled his wrist away. Stefan felt so overwhelmed he had to sit down and breathe for a minute as he licked his lips.

"Well?" Damon asked and Stefan smiled as though he was stoned. He lifted the cup of bunny and took a sniff. The scent wasn't quite so bad as it had been but was still nothing in comparison to Damon as he eyed the wound healing on his wrist. He sipped the blood slowly, fearful of retching as Damon watched him like a hawk eagerly. He finished the cup and sat it down and waited.

"How do you feel?" Damon ventured and he looked up at him in wonder.

"I feel fine." Stefan breathed and stroked over his stomach in gratitude. He had been miserable for days with the pain and sickness and now it felt normal. He looked back up at Damon again and Damon clenched his jaw.

"You need to drink from me." Stefan said and Damon huffed. "You're still sick."

"This is nonsense Stefan." Damon grumbled. "Vampires don't mate. If they did we'd know about it because it would have happened with Katherine." Stefan frowned at the mention of her name.

"It's rare. Marcela had only ever met one other couple it had happened to."

"We are not a couple!"

"The journal, it was hers. I took it when she died." Stefan ignored Damon's outburst, gritting his teeth.

"How did she die?" Damon wasn't sure why he was interested. Stefan paled a little and looked down at his hands.

"Her mate died and she starved." Stefan looked at him pointedly. Damon let out a gust of air and growled.

"Enough of this! I'm your brother, not your mate Stefan. I don't want to be your mate!" Damon swiped the empty cup off the table and smashed it against the wall as Stefan jumped.

"You did this to me!" Damon paced the kitchen as Stefan sat calmly watching.

"You wanted me too." Stefan pointed out but it made Damon angrier as he punched a wall and grimaced as his stomach rolled. He hung his head and tried to breathe through it. Stefan was next to him in a heartbeat and he flinched. Stefan held his wrist out to him and Damon laughed.

"You'd love that wouldn't you? You've been trying to get me back into bed for days."

"If you don't want my blood then fine! But I'm not going to starve because you are an idiot!" Stefan growled and bit into his neck. Damon yelped in surprise but couldn't fight back as he gasped, feeling his stomach protest. Stefan moved into him and held him as he took another mouthful before pulling back and looking at him. Damon scowled and grimaced in discomfort. It was hard having Stefan so close to him.

"The more you fight this, the sicker you're going to get. Just accept it. Let yourself be happy for once." Stefan advised. "I love you." He added and Damon grunted unhappily. "You said you loved me too."

"I was half starved and horny!" Damon grumbled. Stefan leaned in and licked the blood from his neck and Damon groaned.

"I could fix you." Stefan mumbled, running his nose against Damon's cheek.

"What the hell do we do now?" Damon whined, bending over to take a deep breath as he panicked.

"Is it really so horrible to you to be with me?" Stefan's voice was low and deep. The other vampires he had heard about had wanted to be together, why didn't Damon feel like he did? Maybe this was all a coincidence.

"You're my brother Stefan. What part of your brain has rotted all of a sudden? You hate me, you've always hated me and now I'm supposed to believe that some airy-fairy blood bond has made you my mate?" Damon said pushing Stefan gently away from him.

"I've never hated you, even when you tortured me through the years. I've always hoped that some day you would let me in again. When we were human I loved you more than anyone in the world." Stefan said tightly and Damon looked up at him. "That's how I feel again." Damon huffed. "I'm yours now. I can feel the difference in my body."

They didn't speak for a minute as Damon sat down, staring blankly at the ground.

"Try it out. Let's see how well you can keep blood down without me." Stefan was growing impatient and hurt and he left the room as Damon put his head in his hands. He was fucked.


	11. Chapter 11

As always, thank you guys for your reviews. I know I am writing a lot of stories concurrently but never fear I aim to finish all of them in time. For everyone reading 'What Happens Now' I apologise for the hiatus, but the chapters come in a flow and I can't force it, but please stick with it. I have plans ;-)

CHAPTER 11

Damon lay his head against the cold porcelain of the bathroom floor and felt sorry for himself. He couldn't fight the retching today. Maybe Stefan was right. He had been hovering around him, not forcing him to drink from him to stop the sickness, but not encouraging either. He was sulking. Damon groaned miserably. He had noticed that having Stefan near him seemed to calm it down a little but when he went back out to hunt or go for a drink he grew worse and worse. He had read Marcela's journal entries and knew it was true. She and her 'mate' had been trapped and had to feed from each other too and once they had had intercourse while feeding from each other their blood changed forever. That's just what had happened to _them_, albeit quicker probably because their blood was so similar anyway. Now he knew that he couldn't leave Stefan. Some part of him took comfort in that knowledge, the knowledge that they were bound together forever. It was just what he had wanted with Katherine – to be part of her always.

"Damon…" Stefan called to him gently, looking at him crumpled on the floor. "This is silly. Look at you." Damon groaned in response.

"I can't take seeing you like this." He knelt down and extended his wrist to him.

"I love Katherine, Stefan." Damon mumbled, turning his head away from his wrist.

"And I love Elena."

"Then why is this happening?"

"Because I love you more than her. You've always been a part of me, since we were young, I just didn't realise it." Stefan said as he rolled Damon onto his back to face him. "We don't have to have sex. Just be with me."

"But I want you." Damon grumbled and Stefan gave a surprised laugh. "All I can think about is touching you. I don't know how to handle this."

"I do." Stefan coaxed, placing his wrist over Damon's mouth. He finally bit in and drank and Stefan let out a sigh of relief. Damon drank for a few minutes as Stefan turned off the switch, then he melted into the floor and let go of Stefan's wrist. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Better?" Stefan asked and he nodded sleepily. He had put himself through hell refusing to drink from Stefan and now he fell asleep as Stefan's blood soothed his stomach. Stefan lifted him from the floor, so happy to have his strength back and carried him to bed. Damon's bed was so enormous and comfortable. Secretly he hoped that now that Damon had accepted it, he might be able to make love to him here. Damon snored quietly and Stefan climbed in beside him, eager to hold him. He had hated sleeping alone for the past few days, listening to every sound coming from Damon's room as he struggled with the need to touch him again. Even the electricity that he felt when Elena touched him hadn't compared yesterday. He had been happy to see her and he still had feelings of love, but Damon was the one he wanted.

Damon slept for a few hours curled into Stefan's embrace as Stefan lay thinking, planning. They should leave Mystic Falls, go to New York or Chicago. He knew Damon loved the bigger cities, mostly due to the ease in which you could feed undetected. He was going to find it hard to deal with Damon feeding from humans but perhaps now Damon wouldn't kill them. Stefan might actually become a little stronger from the mix of animal and Damon's blood too, considering Damon would be drinking from humans – by proxy so would he. Damon stirred, laying his arm across Stefan's waist and holding him tighter as he lay his head on his chest. Stefan kissed his hair and stroked his fingers along Damon's arm. Damon began laying small kisses on Stefan's chest as he stroked his abdomen and Stefan relaxed and purred.

"Unless you want me, you're going to have to stop." He whispered as Damon swept his tongue over his skin and made contact with his nipple. He had missed his touch so much. Damon was being gentle and licked up Stefan's chest to his throat as Stefan melted into the pillows. His hands and mouth seemed to roam everywhere at once while Stefan grabbed the sheets with his fists and mewled. He bit his tongue as Damon began to suck his length and stroke his bottom. He panted and couldn't help the burst of love he felt.

"Yes…" He whispered and Damon squeezed his bottom, eliciting another moan from him. He arched his back, sending his member deeper into Damon's mouth as Damon lifted his hips higher and pulled his mouth away. Stefan was expecting him to push his manhood inside but instead he jolted as he felt heat enter him. He gasped and looked down to see Damon's eyes looking at him as he pushed his tongue inside of him. Stefan grabbed the headboard behind him for support as he jolted again, aroused at how dirty this act was. Damon thrust his tongue in a few times, leaving him panting and then kissed his way back up to his face.

"I can't believe you just did that." Stefan panted as Damon smiled down at him and scooped him into a sitting position. Damon kissed his throat and made a small bite, savouring the blood as he lifted Stefan up and onto his erection slowly. Stefan groaned at how little he had control of his body. Damon owned him completely as he slid him down gently until Damon was fully inside of him. They hadn't done this before. When Damon pulled back licking his lips they were face to face and it felt good. Damon thrusted upwards and Stefan gasped, putting his arms around Damon's neck. It was great to be able to kiss and look into each other's eyes as Damon pumped into him, making him moan and cry. The way he was looking at Stefan made it so much more intense. Stefan could see every thought, every ripple of pleasure spread across his face and it made him climax quicker than he had intended. It was so intimate. Damon closed his eyes as Stefan spilled his seed and sped up his thrusting as Stefan kissed him. He loved seeing Damon so carried away and free as his face contorted in pleasure and he cried in short bursts as Stefan let him have his body any way he wanted. He folded into him as Damon pulled them backwards so that he could lie down and thrust straight up and Stefan clenched his insides to stimulate him to climax. It didn't take long before Damon was like a broken doll beneath him, exhausted and happy.

This would be their proper beginning. This moment right here. Stefan sighed happily as Damon sat up and kissed him again. It felt nice to have Damon encompass him like this.

"I'm sorry." Damon whispered against his shoulder, laying kisses there and taking another bite. Stefan closed his eyes and let Damon guide him back down onto his back. He sank back into the mattress and sighed at how comfortable it was. He had been fantasizing about this for days and now it was finally happening. He reached up and Damon leaned down to kiss him again. Stefan held his face as they kissed, not wanting him to stop. He felt so blissful he would let Damon eat him if he wanted right now.

"Damon…" He sighed. Damon's hair tickled his chin as he dragged his mouth down Stefan's chest to his heart and lay his chin down there.

"I love you." Damon said looking up at him and Stefan looked down at him surprised.

"I know." Stefan smiled and Damon exhaled loudly.

"Fuck." Damon sighed and Stefan laughed pulling him up beside him so they were holding each other on their sides. They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Do you feel ok?" Stefan finally asked.

"I feel incredible." Damon exclaimed, running his hand up Stefan's hip.

"You'll be able to feed now." Stefan comforted and Damon bit his lip in contemplation. "As long as we feed from each other regularly we'll be strong."

"How is it that you always end up completely changing my life? You made me become a vampire and now you've made me your mate as well." He wasn't chastising him, just ruminating out loud but Stefan still stiffened and it snapped Damon out of his thoughts. Stefan sat up and Damon followed.

"Is that how you see it? That I forced you?" Stefan mumbled and Damon scooted in behind him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I was happy not feeling anything if that makes sense, but I don't regret it anymore." He tried to placate Stefan by kissing him and making small bites around his shoulders lovingly.

"Are you always going to blame me?" Stefan hung his head and Damon wrapped his arms around his stomach, pulling him into his chest as he kissed his neck again. Damon squeezed him, drinking a little from him to calm him but Stefan couldn't let it go.

"I can't do this." Stefan whimpered as he was hit by a wave and Damon pulled up from him abruptly.

"What?"

"If we are together it has to start from now - a fresh page Damon. I can't deal with the baggage anymore." Damon dropped his arms and Stefan turned around to face him. Damon seemed angry but was thinking it through.

"Or we could go back to what we were - just draining some blood out for each other every day to stop the sickness. You can go back to hating me and blaming me for everything and I will try and go back to Elena." Stefan swallowed and Damon growled.

"You're mine Stefan." His voice was territorial and deep and it raised the hairs on the back of Stefan's neck. The veins in Damon's eyes protruded and he threw himself on top of Stefan, biting his neck and licking the blood that spilled out. "Mine." He growled and Stefan felt a wave start. He wanted to make sure that they had this settled first though before he gave in to what might be the last time with Damon. He needed to know if Damon could let go of the past or not, let go of the grudges. Damon began to drink from him and he moaned as he tried to speak.

"Yes or no…" He gasped as he began to writhe and Damon growled, holding him tight. "Damon…" Stefan moaned, his body lit on fire inside as their blood boiled and Damon growled, animalistically filled with lust.

"Yes or no…" He whimpered as he gave his body over to Damon's hold completely. Damon slurped noisily and pulled his mouth away still growling. He looked into Stefan's eyes.

"Yes." He licked his teeth and Stefan closed his eyes in relief and longing as Damon resumed their blood fever.

The next morning Stefan woke up stretching comfortably. This bed was amazing. He sighed, remembering the passionate night they had had. It had been everything he had imagined it would be and Damon had promised that they would clear the slate from this point on and just be together. He got up lazily, needing some deer for breakfast when he noticed the bareness of the room. Damon's things were gone. He shot up frantically and blurred down the stairs into the foyer, standing naked as he searched for him. Damon's brandy and leather jacket were gone and Stefan began to hyperventilate. He'd left. He'd taken his things and left him, just like Stefan had feared. He let out a cry from inside his chest as he dropped to the floor panicking. How could he leave? He knew that they would both die if they couldn't feed from each other.

Tears fell from his eyes as he put his head in his hands.

"Stefan?" He heard his voice and looked up. Damon was standing at the stairs holding a suitcase, staring at him in confusion.

"You're leaving?" Stefan choked and Damon sat the case down and frowned.

"Yes." Damon's voice sounded strange and Stefan stood up, his heart in his throat. "We have to get out of here Stefan." Damon said and Stefan took in a breath. Damon's face dropped and he realised what Stefan had thought. He immediately blurred over and grabbed him, holding him tightly as he rubbed his nose against Stefan's. Stefan relaxed and gave a sob of relief as he clutched him. Damon made a growling sound under his breath and Stefan's blood pressure spiked.

"I'm not going anywhere without you little blood machine." He purred into Stefan's ear and Stefan laughed. Damon kissed his throat and pulled back to look at him.

"Let's get the hell out of dodge." Damon did his eye wiggle and Stefan kissed him.

"We'll come back someday. When everyone's forgotten." Stefan said.

"Damn right, I love that bed. It better be here when I get back." Damon joked and shoved Stefan towards the stairs to get dressed. He had no idea if this was going to work out with Stefan but he knew that he couldn't deny him. Everything was about Stefan and hopefully it'd stay that way. Damon looked around their home, already missing it as he sighed. He had so wanted to set up a home here again, where he belonged, where he was born, but they couldn't be together like they wanted to be if they stayed and making Stefan happy was starting to become his only focus of late. He ran his hand over his brandy table one last time and walked out of the door. Stefan appeared at his side by his car as he closed the truck and Stefan looked up at the boarding house sadly. Damon stroked his back as Stefan's eyes filled with tears.

"It'll always be home." He kissed his shoulder and Stefan murmured in agreement.

"It'll always be our beginning." Stefan smiled at him half heartedly and Damon pulled him into the car, stroking his tears away with his thumb as he started the ignition. Stefan watched the house disappear as they sped off towards the unknown together.

FIN


End file.
